


In My Head

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, It Cast - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! Cast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: «— Стереотипный хороший парень, — вздохнул Джек. — Лучший ученик года, капитан школьной команды по баскетболу, защитник окружающей среды и поборник здорового образа жизни, всегда улыбчивый и приветливый, — перечислил он занудным голосом. — Серьезно, его как будто из сериала для подростков выдернули, такой он весь стереотипный популярный парень».или школьная-AU про дружбу Эшера Энджела в роли популярного парня и Джека Дилана Грейзера в роли хулигана, переросшую в нечто большее





	1. Chapter 1

— Так не может больше продолжаться, — решительно заявила Анджела, глядя перед собой на пустую школьную парковку, и изо всех сил сжимая руль машины.  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Прости, мам.  
— И это все? — возмутилась она, переведя взгляд на своего непутевого сына, который виновато теребил полы клетчатой рубашки. — Никаких «я больше так не буду, мам»?  
— Мы же договорились — никакого вранья, — Джек серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза, — я не могу тебе этого обещать. Что поделать, я не очень ответственный ребенок…  
— Да, ты бунтарь, я помню. Пристегни ремень, — устало попросила она, заводя машину.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча, пока Джек не решился нарушить тишину.  
— Мы же едем домой? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Куда же еще? — Анджела бросила на него удивленный взгляд.  
— Ну, вдруг ты решила отдать меня папе… или в детский дом, — начал перечислять Джек, загибая пальцы, — или еще хуже! Отвезешь на вокзал, посадишь на первый попавшийся поезд…  
— Ты не заговоришь мне зубы своим милым бредом, — перебила его Анджела.  
— Но ты улыбаешься! — ткнул в ее сторону пальцем Джек. — Разве это не победа?  
— Нет, — мотнула головой Анджела, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, — это уже третье твое нарушение, а учебный год только начался. И я, как твоя мать, как ответственный за тебя человек, должна что-то с этим сделать.  
— Ты не сможешь меня перевоспитать! — фыркнул Джек. — Мне уже шестнадцать.  
— Ты не помогаешь! — возмутилась Анджела. — Вот что мне сделать, скажи, сынок? Зачем ты и шайка твоих друзей-хулиганов принесли фейерверки в школу?  
— Чтобы сорвать промежуточные тесты по химии, — вздохнув, признался Джек, — почти весь класс был не готов. И химичка реально достала!  
— Нет, я отказываюсь принимать этот ответ! Ты же не такой, у тебя высшие баллы практически по всем предметам, ты мог бы быть лучшим учеником! — Анджела расстроено всплеснула руками.  
— Но это так скучно! — мученически простонал Джек, закатив глаза.  
— Это все твои дружки, наверняка, — продолжила она, — это они все придумали, ты же любишь химию, я знаю.  
Анджела ловко вырулила к гаражу-пристройке их дома, притормозив.  
— Вообще-то, не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но нет, — Джек, отстегнув ремень, вышел из машины, запнувшись за порог и чуть не упав. Забрав покупки из багажника, он отправился в дом.  
На кухне к нему присоединилась Анджела.  
— Проголодался? — спросила она, направляясь к холодильнику.  
— Еще как! — энергично покивал Джек, начав разбирать пакеты с продуктами.  
— Вернемся к разговору? — предложила Анджела, выглянув из-за двери холодильника и передав ему пластиковый контейнер с ужином.  
— Ни за что! — замотал головой Джек, вручая ей взамен упаковку молока из пакета.  
— Джек! — возмущенно позвала она. — Я сегодня настроена решительней некуда.  
Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, она подошла к Джеку и, взявшись за его плечи, развернула к себе.  
— Мама, почему бы тебе просто не привыкнуть к тому, что твой сын — хулиган? — устало отозвался Джек, выкрутившись из ее хватки.  
— Не отрицай, они на тебя плохо влияют, — строго произнесла она.  
— Кто? — невнятно отозвался Джек, вернувшись к пакетам и, достав банан, засунул, едва почистив, сразу половину в рот.  
— Твои друзья! Особенно этот, Финн Вулфард, — Анджела недовольно скривилась, поставив, наконец, спагетти с фрикадельками разогреваться в микроволновку.  
Джек равнодушно пожал на это плечами, закончив с бананом.  
— Смузи? — предложила Анджела, взяв в одну руку ананас, а в другую грейпфрут.  
— Давай, — согласился Джек, подойдя к ней и забрав фрукты.  
— Так вот, почему бы тебе не подружиться с кем-то еще? С каким-нибудь приличным спокойным мальчиком из благополучной семьи? — продолжила Анджела, выкладывая оставшиеся фрукты из пакетов в блюдо и ставя их в мойку.  
— Что? — фыркнул Джек. Включив воду, он принялся тщательно мыть каждый фрукт под тугой струей воды. Анджела встала рядом с ним, оперевшись руками на столешницу позади себя.  
— Я думаю, положительный пример хорошо бы повлиял на тебя, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Ну вот возьмем хотя бы того мальчика, который приходил к нам. С которым у тебя был проект по биологии, помнишь?  
— Эшер Энджел? — нахмурившись, спросил Джек.  
Закончив с фруктами, он передал блюдо маме.  
— Именно! — кивнула она. — Даже фамилия уже говорит о том, что он хороший парень! А какие манеры!  
— Он просто поздоровался с тобой и сказал спасибо за чай и пирог! — искренне возмутился Джек.  
— Твои друзья даже этого не делают, — покачала Анджела головой, принимаясь очищать фрукты от кожуры.  
Микроволновка пикнула. Джек закатил глаза.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать… — начал было он, но Анджела его перебила:  
— Разве он не хороший парень?  
— Лучший, — тут же отозвался Джек. — Он из этих, — он даже скривился.  
— Каких?  
— Стереотипный хороший парень, — вздохнул Джек. — Лучший ученик года, капитан школьной команды по баскетболу, защитник окружающей среды и поборник здорового образа жизни, всегда улыбчивый и приветливый, — перечислил он занудным голосом. — Серьезно, его как будто из сериала для подростков выдернули, такой он весь стереотипный популярный парень.  
— Ну и почему бы тебе с ним не подружиться? — Анджела протянула ему нож и доску, предлагая порезать фрукты.  
— Мама! — возмутился Джек. — Скорее я научу его плохому, чем он на меня хорошо повлияет.  
— Но ты же можешь сделать это? — серьезно спросила она.  
— Что именно? — не понял Джек, нарезав первую партию бананов и высыпав кусочки в блендер.  
— Попробовать подружиться с ним.  
Он резко обернулся к матери.  
— Ну уж нет, — категорично сообщил он.  
— Пожалуйста, Джек, ради мамы! — Анджела подошла к нему, обняв за руку и положив голову ему на плечо. Джек уже был выше нее на полголовы, и в такие моменты она казалась ему еще более хрупкой, чем обычно.  
— Но он не станет дружить со мной, — растеряно сказал он, почти сдавшись.  
— Почему? — жалостливо спросила она.  
— Не забыла? Я плохой парень! — ответил Джек, отстранившись.  
— Просто пригласи его на ужин, — вздохнула Анджела, сложив руки на груди.  
— Это странно, — скривился Джек.  
— Вовсе нет! Когда он узнает тебя поближе, он поймет, какой ты замечательный, — подумав, она добавила: — И что ты не всегда плохой.  
— Но я не хочу дружить с кем-то вроде Энджела! — предпринял последнюю попытку Джек.  
— Но тебе же нужен новый скейт? — прищурившись, спросила Анджела. — На твоем уже трещина сбоку.  
— Это нечестно!  
— Просто обещай, что попробуешь, — попросила она. — Обещаешь?  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Ладно, мам.  
— Спасибо, милый, — улыбнулась Анджела, погладив его по щеке. — Я наверх, переодеваться, а ты сделай смузи и садись ужинать. Скоро вернусь.  
Джек обессилено прислонился к столешнице, прямо как его мама две минуты назад. Грустно взглянув на пока еще молчащий блендер, он подумал, что Эшер Энджел ни за что не примет его приглашение.  
Но, во-первых, мама попросила его, а он не привык ей отказывать, а во-вторых, это было лучше, чем если бы она придумала что-то еще. Это была довольно безобидная попытка его перевоспитать, ведь если она действительно решит, что не справляется, она может отправить его снова жить с отцом. Это было тем, чего Джек боялся больше всего. Он любил отца, но тот никогда не пытался прислушаться к мнению Джека, не пытался выяснить, чем живет его ребенок, только загонял того в рамки в попытке сделать из него того, кем Джек не являлся.  
К тому же, скейт и вправду дышал на ладан.  
Поэтому Джек решил во что бы то ни стало затащить Энджела к ним на ужин. В конце концов, были же и у того свои слабости, так? Джек собирался найти их всех.

***

— Ну что? — строго спросила Анджела, мягко притормозив на школьной парковке. — Что мы говорим хулиганству?  
— Не сегодня, — закатив глаза, послушно отозвался Джек.  
— И это правильный ответ! — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Анджела, ткнув в его сторону указательным пальцем. — И настройся на позитивную волну, сынок, будь дружелюбней, продемонстрируй свое расположение…  
— Мам, я собираюсь пригласить Эшера на семейный ужин, а не на свидание, — скривился Джек. — Может, все-таки уже разблокируешь дверь? Я опаздываю.  
— А ему нравятся мальчики? — проигнорировав его, спросила Анджела, поправляя прическу в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Чего?! — возмутился Джек.  
— Ну, если нравятся…  
— Мам, я не гей!  
— Но ты мог бы быть им!  
— Я же уже опаздываю, выпусти меня, — Джек начал энергично дергать ручку, пытаясь избежать неловкости их разговора.  
— А поцеловать маму? — возмущенно потребовала Анджела.  
Он быстро чмокнул ее в щеку и стремительно покинул машину.  
— Хорошего дня! Позитивный настрой, помни, — крикнула она ему вслед через приоткрытое окно.  
Он махнул ей на прощание, усмехнувшись. Как же, он и Эшер! В самом страшном сне он не мог представить себе их отношения. Проводив взглядом мамину Ауди, он развернулся по направлению ко входу в школу.  
Ученики лениво тянулись в здание, подъезжая кто на велосипедах, кто на родительской машине, а кто и на своей. Типа Эшера Энджела.  
Джек притормозил, облизав взглядом блестящий под утренним солнцем двухдверный Мерседес. Даже машина его мамы стоила дешевле, а она была довольно востребованным адвокатом в их городе, но Энджелы были неприлично богаты и могли позволить себе и не такую роскошь.  
Сам Эшер неторопливо вышел из машины, закинув рюкзак на плечо, и, пикнув сигнализацией, зашагал в сторону школы. У них не было сегодня совместных занятий, и Джек собирался подловить его где-нибудь возле шкафчиков или в спортзале, после или до тренировки. Проблема была только в том, что тот всегда был окружен свитой из воздыхателей обоих полов. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему пройти буквально метров десять, как к нему присоединилось несколько парней из школьной команды по баскетболу.  
— Эй, Джеки, Джекджекджекджекджек! — энергично позвали Джека откуда-то сбоку. На него налетел Финн на скейте, притормозив в последний момент и почти уронив того на землю. — Чего такой хмурый с утра? — радостно спросил Вулфард, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
Грейзер оттолкнул того, поправив бомбер, съехавший вместе с рюкзаком на локоть.  
— А ты чего такой счастливый? — возмутился он, продолжая путь к школе. Энджел уже скрылся за дверьми здания. — Мама мне вчера прочитала лекцию, а твои тебя, видимо, даже не наказали.  
— А чего меня наказывать? — Финн округлил глаза. — Я свалил все на тебя!  
Джек, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. Писклявый голос Микки Мауса оповестил его о времени, когда он ткнул на экран часов.  
— Мы опоздаем, идем скорее, — махнул Джек рукой Финну, подгоняя.  
Они, наконец, дошли до школы, где на крыльце их уже ждали Джейден и Чоузен.  
— Чувак, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь с английским, — тут же попросил Чоузен, стоило им пожать руки, — с меня пивас.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
— Опять играл в приставку до утра? — выразительно кивнул он на банку с энергетиком в руках у того.  
— Да брось! — развел Чоузи руками, несильно пихнув Джека в плечо. — Не тебе меня судить.  
Все вместе они дошли до шкафчиков, откуда Джек вытащил учебник по физике, которая была первым уроком.  
— Можем собраться у меня после школы, — предложил Чоузен. — Финн же пока не может ходить в читальный зал.  
— Ну да, мой запрет на библиотеку еще действует, — вздохнул Финн, захлопнув дверцу своего шкафчика. — Но не гарантирую, что когда перестанет, не вытворю очередную хуйню! — тут же весело добавил он.  
— Чувак! — Джек толкнул его в плечо.  
— Да что? Мисс Хэйзел суперзабавная, когда злится, — усмехнулся он.  
Посмеиваясь друг над другом, они дошли до учебного класса. Джейден собирался идти дальше по коридору — у него по расписанию была английская литература, но Джек его остановил. Когда Финн и Чоузен вошли в класс, он спросил:  
— В котором часу у вас тренировка?  
— Зачем это тебе? — прищурился Джейден.  
— Да так, — неопределенно мотнул головой Грейзер. — Вы же не пойдете сегодня в тренажерку или еще куда?  
Джейден состоял в баскетбольной команде и не разделял их общее на всю компанию мнение об Эшере. Остальные дружно считали, что тот просто заносчивый засранец, выезжающий за счет своих природных данных и того, что его отец владел одной из крупнейшей сети ресторанов во всем западном побережье.  
— Нет, Эшер собирает нас в три, но тренировка может начаться и позже. Ты же ничего такого не затеял? — с подозрением спросил Джейден.  
— Нет, конечно, — искренне возмутился Джек, — я даже еще не начал отбывать свое наказание за вчерашнее.  
— Что на этот раз? Общественные работы, помощь в библиотеке?..  
— Просто буду оставаться после занятий в математическом классе, — вздохнул Джек. — Наш математик попросил директора, хочет, чтобы я на добровольных началах помогал отстающим ученикам из разных классов.  
— Ну, все не так плохо, — ободряюще улыбнулся Джейден.  
— Было бы хуже, если бы мы успели поджечь все фейрверки! — фыркнул Джек.  
Звонок, оповещающий о начале учебного дня, прервал их.  
— Я пойду, — сказал Джейден, — увидимся вечером у Чоузи, — и махнул ему на прощание.  
Джек помахал ему в ответ и вошел в класс.

  
***

Джек был готов к тому, что придется подлавливать Энджела как минимум в течение недели в самых неожиданных местах, даже в душевой после тренировки или в туалете. Он собирался использовать все свои дипломатические навыки и навыки выживания на улицах, которые он приобрел за шестнадцать лет, вроде угроз и грязного слэнга. Но все оказалось еще проще, чем он мог бы подумать.  
На большой перемене, направляясь в школьный кафетерий, он увидел Эшера, копающегося в своем шкафчике.  
— Эй, Энджел! — не теряя ни секунды, позвал Джек практически с другого конца коридора. Шум и гвалт других учеников должны были заглушить его окрик, но Эшер его услышал, недоуменно повертев головой в поиске источника звука. Как ни странно, возле него не отирался ни один из его дружков, ни даже его девушка, видимо, все уже отправились на ланч.  
— Эшер! Эшер! Чувак! — Джек, стремительно подбежав к нему, согнулся, переводя дыхание.  
— Грейзер? — будто не веря своим глазам, отозвался Эшер.  
— Да! Это я! Ты меня помнишь? — искренне удивился Джек.  
— Конечно, я тебя помню, — нейтрально отозвался Энджел, — ты же школьный фотограф.  
Да, был такой грешок за Джеком.  
— И еще у нас с тобой был проект по биологии, — напомнил тому он.  
— Да, да, точно. Возможно, — отмахнулся Эшер, снова зарываясь в шкафчик с головой.  
— Это не все, — возмутился Джек. — Я с тобой не поздороваться подошел.  
— Автограф? — безразлично спросил Эшер, даже не взглянув в его сторону. — Фотография? Мой носок после тренировки, который ты собираешься продать на Ибей?  
— Фу, кто-то реально такое у тебя просил? — скривился Джек.  
— Слушай, — Эшер вынырнул из шкафчика, вздохнув, — я тут как бы занят. Говори, если есть что сказать, — подумав, он добавил, — в команду не возьмем даже мячи собирать, у нас полный комплект.  
— Да кто вообще… Ладно. В общем, мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел ко мне на ужин.  
— Вот еще! — усмехнулся Энджел. — Если это все, то я пойду. У меня нет времени на пустые разговоры непонятно с кем.  
— Да ладно тебе! — Джек был искренне возмущен тем, как тот вел себя. Как заносчивый засранец, да, ребята были кругом правы.  
— Грейзер, я не приду к тебе на ужин. С чего ради? — Эшер пожал плечами, еще раз оглядел шкафчик и захлопнул дверцу.  
— Я понимаю, насколько глупо и странно звучит мое предложение, — терпеливо произнес Джек, — но мне очень надо, чтобы ты пришел ко мне на ужин. Хотя бы раз! За мной должок, — подмигнул он, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно, а не крипово.  
— Например? — оценивающе оглядев его с ног до головы, как делал секунду назад со шкафчиком, спросил Энджел.  
— Эээ… я могу сделать за тебя домашку, — предложил Джек, но Эшера это совсем не впечатлило. — Может, эм, деньги? — неуверенно продолжил он, растеряв весь свой пыл.  
— Серьезно? — с улыбкой возмутился Эшер. — Я лучший ученик прошлого года, на мне кеды Гуччи и куртка от Валентино, я езжу на Мерседесе, а ты мне предлагаешь деньги?  
Джек внезапно почувствовал себя глупее некуда, но все-таки выдвинул последний аргумент:  
— Ну, тогда еда? — отцом Энджела был ресторанный магнат, ну в самом деле. — Моя мама довольно неплохо готовит. Тот пирог, если ты помнишь, м?  
Эшер открыл было рот, чтобы, наверняка, выдать очередную порцию гадостей, но вдруг захлопнул его, сглотнул, и, схватив Джека за руку, потащил в сторону уборных.  
Джек даже пикнуть не успел, как они оказались в одной из кабинок мужского туалета.  
— То есть, ужин. Настоящий, — шепотом произнес Эшер, все еще держа его за руку. — С настоящей домашней едой, с первым, вторым и десертом на выбор. Так?  
Джек, надумавший уже себе свою скорую смерть, нерешительно кивнул.  
Эшер, наконец, отпустил его руку, устало опустившись на унитаз.  
— Что? Что такое? — Джеку совершенно не понравилось выражение лица Энджела, который вдруг печально уставился куда-то в район ручки дверцы от кабинки.  
— Ты знаешь, кто мой отец? — вдруг спросил он. — Ну, какой у него бизнес?  
— Ага, — кивнул Джек.  
— Моя мама ненавидит готовку. Отец, естественно, тоже. У него куча ресторанов, в том числе, с доставкой еды, — он помолчал, пожевав нижнюю губу, — я не то, чтобы никогда не ел домашнюю еду. Но меня так заебала ресторанная, — признался он, подняв на Джека грустный взгляд.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Джек, наконец, расслабившись и прислонившись спиной к стенке.  
— Ага, — кивнул Энджел. — Я помню вишневый пирог, который предложила нам твоя мама. А что еще она умеет готовить? — вдруг с искренним любопытством поинтересовался он.  
— Да все! Чувак, моя мама может все, поверь мне! — Джек даже, от переполнявших его чувств, прижал ладонь к груди. — Вот что ты любишь?  
Эшер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.  
— Итальянская кухня? Французская? Морепродукты? — перечислил Джек.  
— Я… я не знаю, — растеряно отозвался Энджел. — Все, лишь бы не из ресторанов отца.  
Грейзер дружелюбно улыбнулся ему.  
— Если придешь к нам на ужин, не пожалеешь, обещаю.  
— Только один раз! — сдался, наконец, Эшер. — И если мне не понравится!..  
— Тебе понравится! — заверил его Джек.  
— Только ни слова никому, понял? — глядя ему в глаза, серьезно произнес Эшер, встав с унитаза и сразу становясь выше него. — Мы не друзья и даже не приятели. Один ужин за еду твоей матери.  
— Заметано. Когда придешь? — тут же спросил Джек, достав телефон, чтобы сверить со своими напоминалками на неделю и создать новую, пока Эшер не передумал.  
— Я скажу тебе, — ответил Энджел, оттеснив Грейзера плечом и выходя из кабинки.  
Не попрощавшись, он покинул уборную.  
Джек, не успев оправиться после своего самого странного диалога, еще немного в растерянности постоял посреди туалета.  
— Пути Господни неисповедимы или как там, — пробормотал он себе под нос, и отправился, наконец, обедать.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчишка, у которого было все, мечтал всего лишь о домашней еде? Кто сказал бы такое Джеку полчаса назад, он бы высмеял этого дурачка. Поэтому он решил не говорить об этом разговоре друзьям. Ну и потому что Эшер попросил, а он реально иногда пугал.


	2. Chapter 2

— Джек! — возмущенно позвала Анджела.  
Джек испуганно подпрыгнул, отдернув руку от ягоды винограда, который он хотел стащить с тарелки.  
— Мама, нельзя же так пугать! Мне шестнадцать, а я уже весь седой, — возмутился он, театрально прижимая ладонь к груди.  
— Не преувеличивай, — отмахнулась Анджела, — ты не седой. Вот лохматый, это да. Иди немедленно причешись, уже почти шесть часов.  
Джек неверяще посмотрел на нее, но не стал спорить. Поднявшись к себе, он первым делом проверил телефон на предмет новых уведомлений. Как всегда, общий чат с другими парнями был полон новых сообщений, но он не стал их читать, открыв практически пустой диалог с новым контактом, который Джек назвал просто «А».  
Эшер написал ему вчера, либо взломав школьную базу данных, либо попросив у Джейдена его номер, третьего не дано. Анджела была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда узнала, что тот все-таки придет к ним на ужин, наготовив столько блюд, будто День Благодарения решил наступить уже сегодня.  
Джек совсем не разделял ее энтузиазма, потому что не знал, как себя вести с Энджелом, как тот будет себя вести, о чем им говорить, и вообще. Все происходящее было слишком странным.  
Новых сообщений от Эшера не было. Вздохнув, Джек отбросил телефон на кровать и подошел к зеркалу. Кудри вились и торчали во все стороны, но это был его обычный вид, поэтому он, оставив все, как есть, спустился вниз.  
И как раз вовремя. Блеснув фарами, к их дому подъехал Мерседес Энджела.  
— Ого, это его машина? — удивилась Анджела, подглядывая за их гостем из окна кухни.  
— Ага, — невесело отозвался Джек, — а твой сын, между прочим, до сих пор ходит пешком!  
— Кто виноват, что ты так и не сдал на права, — упрекнула она его, отойдя от окна.  
В дверь позвонили, прервав их диалог. Анджела почти бегом отправилась открывать, но на полпути ее догнал и остановил Джек:  
— Мама, — зашипел он, ухватив ее за плечи и внимательно заглянув в глаза, — я настоятельно прошу тебя успокоиться. Эшер просто человек, он не президент США и даже не Ариана Гранде.  
— Но я так счастлива, что у тебя появился норм… эээ, то есть, такой хороший друг, — улыбнулась она, убрав его руки с плеч. — Просто хочу, чтобы у него остались только хорошие впечатления о нас.  
— Тогда веди себя скромнее, — усмехнулся Джек и, опередив ее, подошел, наконец, ко входной дверь и открыл ее. — Привет, Эшер! — преувеличенно радостно поздоровался он.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся одними уголками губ тот, — мисс Лафивер, — вежливо кивнул он, вручив ей букет желтых роз и коробку конфет из бельгийского шоколада. Джек невольно облизнулся, увидев ее.  
— Просто Анджела. Спасибо, милый, — Анджела была действительно впечатлена, немного покраснев и засияв глазами.  
— Мама сказала, будет уместно, — смутился Эшер, кивнув в сторону цветов. — Я рад, что вы меня пригласили.  
— В этом доме всегда рады друзьям Джека, — улыбнулась Анджела.  
— Да что ты, — скривился Джек за спиной Энджела, скрестив руки на груди.  
Анджела сделала страшные глаза, но потом снова заулыбалась.  
— Поставлю цветы в вазу. Джек, проводи гостя в столовую.  
— Да, мам, — без энтузиазма отозвался Грейзер. — Идем.  
Они прошли в столовую, где по такому случаю и был накрыт стол.  
— Пахнет шикарно, — поделился Эшер, в нерешительности замирая перед одним из стульев.  
— Можешь сходить помыть руки в ванную, — предложил Джек. Помолчав, он добавил: — Или я могу принести горячие полотенца, смотря к чему ты привык.  
— Я помою руки в ванной, — кивнул Энджел.  
Что ж, вечер начался неплохо.

  
***

Джек удивленно смотрел на Эшера, который совсем не выглядел так, будто съел все, что приготовила и предложила ему Анджела. Джек и половину своей порции не осилил, хотя мама, стоило признать, превзошла сама себя в приготовлении блюд к этому особому ужину.  
Она расспрашивала Энджела весь вечер о том, чем он занимался, куда собирался поступать после школы, о его успехах в учебе и спорте, и, казалось, тот со всей честностью делился с ней подробностями своей жизни.  
Джеку даже стало немного обидно от того, что она никогда так не относилась к его настоящим друзьям, с которыми он был не разлей вода с самого детства. И, конечно, он понимал, что в глазах Анджелы Эшер Энджел был идеальным ребенком, сыном, которого бы она всегда хотела. Без проблем в школе, без СДВГ, без баловства с травкой и алкоголем, без опасной для конечностей увлеченностью скейтбордингом. Он не мог ее в этом винить, потому что, ну что тут можно было сказать? Кто бы не хотел быть Эшером Энджелом, родившимся с золотой ложкой в ж… во рту?  
— И ты еще можешь двигаться, чувак? — усмехнулся Джек, глядя на Эшера, стоящего перед своей машиной, которого он вызвался провожать, когда тот засобирался домой. — Я вот-вот впаду в пищевую кому.  
Он передал Энджелу контейнеры с остатками ужина, любовно подписанные Анджелой инструкциями о том, что в них, как это хранить и разогревать.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Эшер, сложив их на соседнее с водительским сидение.  
— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Джек, — надеюсь, ты не пожалел, что потратил этот вечер на мое стремное предложение.  
— Да, слушай, насчет этого, — Эшер вдруг замялся, закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Я слушаю, — подбодрил его Джек, поежившись от прохладного ветерка, забравшегося к нему за ворот легкой домашней футболки.  
— Я же могу… я же могу рассчитывать на повторное приглашение? — наконец, нерешительно спросил Энджел, спрятав руки в карманы джинсовой куртки.  
— Шутишь? Да мама убьет за то, чтобы ты пришел! Ты серьезно хочешь этого? — не поверил своим ушам Грейзер.  
— Ну, мне понравилось, — улыбнулся Эшер. — Ладно уж, — отмахнулся он, — я в восторге, давно не чувствовал себя так… так хорошо, — поделился он.  
— Ты много ешь, — без упрека заметил Джек.  
— Да, и много калорий сжигаю, — пожал плечами Энджел.  
Они помолчали, думая о своем, пока Джек, наконец, не решился спросить:  
— Ты всерьез говорил о спортивной стипендии? Правда так сильно хочешь ее получить?  
— Да, — серьезно ответил Эшер, кивнув.  
— Но твой отец… он мог бы купить тебе хоть весь Беркли, зачем тебе это? — неверяще усмехнулся Грейзер.  
— Но я ведь могу и сам, — вдруг упрямо произнес Энджел, и Джек, возможно, впервые в жизни пересмотрел свои взгляды на вещи.  
Буквально несколько часов назад он открыл дверь своего дома заносчивому сынку богатых родителей, парню, который в свои неполные семнадцать, ездил на Мерседесе, одевался в лучшие шмотки, и даже не смотрел в сторону простых людей, считая ниже своего достоинства разговаривать с ними и даже дышать одним с ними воздухом.  
А сейчас он провожал того, кто был совсем не таким.  
Эшер Энджел был тем, у кого было все: обеспеченные родители, лучшая школа в их округе, окружение, которое заглядывало ему в рот. Но, казалось, что он готов становиться лучше, стать лучшей версией себя, готов достигать чего-то, потому что у него была определенная цель, он точно знал, видел, кем он будет в будущем, и это… не могло не вызывать уважения.  
— Окей, — неловко отозвался Джек, — ты молодец. И не стесняйся приезжать к нам даже без приглашения, мама всегда много готовит.  
— Ладно, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Эшер  
Махнув на прощание рукой, он сел в машину и уехал.  
Джек, постояв немного под вечерней прохладой, в растрепанных чувствах вернулся в дом.  
***

— Что. Это. Только что было? — ошарашено спросил Финн, воззрившись на Джека, как на врага народа. Уайатт, идущий рядом с ним, тоже недоуменно посмотрел на Грейзера.  
— А что было-то? — спросил тот, роясь в рюкзаке в поисках второго наушника. Наушник не желал находиться, и Джек притормозил посреди школьного коридора, отойдя к окну, чтобы не мешать другим ученикам идти в свои классы.  
— Эшер Энджел с тобой только что поздоровался! — Финн энергично взмахнул двумя руками, в одной из которых держал скейт. Олефф вовремя отошел от него, чудом избежав удара.  
— А ты, между прочим, поздоровался в ответ и даже улыбнулся, — сказал он, усмехаясь. — Ты теперь что, в их лиге или как?  
Джек устало посмотрел на них, присев на подоконник. Если кто-то из учителей его увидит, ему влетит, но Джеку было плевать — выше своей строчки в рейтинге учеников ему уже не подняться, даже если он не будет хулиганить всю оставшуюся школьную жизнь.  
— Мы просто поздоровались, — закатил он глаза. — Меня сейчас больше волнует другое. Кто-нибудь видел мой второй наушник?  
— Но это же Энджел! — не отставал Финн. — Помнишь, что он сказал, когда мы в прошлый раз пришли поглазеть на их тренировку?  
— Он обозвал нас лузерами, — поддержал его Уай.  
— Он обозвал вас лузерами, — Джек ткнул в их сторону пальцем, — я пришел поснимать для школьного сайта, а не просто поглазеть.  
— А помнишь, как он и его дружки смеялись над нами на школьном балу? — продолжал Вулфард.  
— Ну, те танцы были действительно какими-то слишком странными, — усмехнулся Джек, вспомнив, как их колбасило после пары затяжек травы, которой их угостили парни из класса старше, — да и вообще, когда это нас волновало?  
— Ну, наверное, с тех пор, как ты начал с ним здороваться, — Олефф в притворной задумчивости потер подбородок пальцами.  
— Я просто сказал «привет», — Джек снова закатил глаза.  
— И улыбнулся! — добавил Финн, осуждающе покачав головой.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы обсуждаем всю перемену то, как я поздоровался с Эшером Энджелом, — всплеснул руками Грейзер.  
— И какие у вас дела, что он вдруг начал делать это? — прищурился Финн.  
— Ну, — растерялся Джек. Он не был уверен, что все еще может кому-то рассказывать про ужин. — У нас был совместный проект по биологии.  
— И он был давно, а здороваться вы начали сейчас, — возразил Уайатт.  
— Ты же не встречаешься с Эшером Энджелом? — с подозрением спросил Вулфард. — Ты же не его тайный бойфренд или еще что?  
— Я не… что? Почему все думают, что я гей? Я встречался с Талией весь прошлый год! — возмутился Джек.  
— Если Эшер Энджел вдруг начал встречаться с парнями, ты должен нам сказать! — Финн ткнул в грудь Джека пальцем. — Пусть он тот еще засранец, но он горяч, я должен знать, есть ли у меня шанс!  
Если бы Джек не знал Финна почти всю жизнь, то решил бы, что тот не шутит. Но Джек знал, а еще он знал, что тот сох по Милли, девочке из их параллели, уже два года, не решаясь пригласить ее на свидание. И еще Джек абсолютно точно знал, что не был геем. И Эшер ему не нравился. Ну, может, раньше не нравился.  
На самом деле, оказалось, что Джек его и не знал вовсе. После того самого ужина он еще долго не мог уснуть, листая профили Эшера в социальных сетях, размышляя о том, подписаться ему на него или нет. В конце концов, он решил не делать этого, ведь, как Эшер и сказал, они не были друзьями. Даже приятелями. Прошло уже почти две недели, а тот так больше к ним и не приехал. А пригласить еще раз Джек стеснялся, соврав матери, что продолжает общение с Энджелом вне школы.  
Звонок, оповещающий о начале урока, избавил Джека о необходимости что-либо отвечать. Встав с подоконника, он попрощался с парнями и отправился на урок испанского.

  
***

— Ты сейчас что, поздоровался с одним из этих лузеров? — Мэтт скривился в презрении, дернув Эшера за рукав худи.  
— Не понял, — нахмурился тот, продолжая шагать по коридору к учебному классу.  
— Ну, ты сказал «привет» Грейзеру, — объяснил Мэтт, все еще не веря своим глазам и ушам. — Тому самому фриковатому Грейзеру, который просил нас снять футболки для якобы снимка в школьную газету.  
— Я не понял не это, — раздраженно отозвался Энджел, войдя в класс, — я не понял, с каких это пор я перед тобой отчитываюсь.  
Пожав руку Люку, он сел за парту.  
— Но это же фриковатый Грейзер! — возмутился Мэтт, сев позади него.  
— Мэтт, мы не будем это обсуждать, — сквозь зубы, твердо произнес Эшер, обернувшись к нему. — Давай лучше обсудим тот факт, что из десяти твоих бросков со штрафного, мяч в корзину попадает только в шести случаях.  
Мэтт, насупившись, откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Я просто…  
— Еще одно слово о Грейзере, и я отстраню тебя от тренировок, — не на шутку разозлившись, но как можно более спокойным тоном пригрозил Эшер.  
Мэтт покачал головой, но промолчал.  
Эшер и сам понимал, что это было как минимум странно. Он не общался с кем-то, вроде Джека или его друзей. Все они были слишком проблемными, слишком фриковатыми, как сказал Мэтт, и нелепыми. Эшер мог с трудом представить, о чем можно было вообще ему с ними говорить. Казалось, все, что их волновало, это бухло, вечеринки и как половчее забить на учебу. Ну, разве что Джейден был нормальным, но Эшер и с ним близко не общался, так, только на тему баскетбола.  
Поэтому он был несказанно удивлен, что Джек, когда им выпало вместе готовить проект по биологии, не забил на работу, а даже пригласил его позаниматься к себе. Энджел согласился, во-первых, потому что не хотел, чтобы их видели вместе в читальном зале библиотеки, во-вторых, потому, что не мог пригласить к себе. У него дома были младшие брат и сестра, которые бы всю подготовку свели на нет.  
Грейзер оказался не таким уж безнадежным, как думал Эшер. Они вместе успешно подготовили проект про птиц, обитающих на свалках (тему выбрал Джек), а потом защитили его. Это не сделало их друзьями или еще кем, потому что Грейзер оставался Грейзером, а Эшер — Эшером.  
Но после того как Эшер пришел к Джеку на ужин… Слова приветствия сами вырвались из его рта. Наверное, потому что Джек оказался не таким уж и плохим. Он все еще был странным, но с ним было на удивлении легко, он не строил из себя крутого парня, как это делали многие в окружении Эшера, он был забавным и много шутил, в том числе и над собой. Он просто не боялся… быть собой. В противовес Эшеру, статус и репутация которого налагала кое-какие обязательства, вроде звания лучшего ученика школы, лучшего в спорте и лучшего парня для лучшей девушки. Облажаться хоть в одном из пунктов грозило для Эшера разрушением всего, чего он так тщательно добивался все эти годы в школе.  
И после того, как он всего один вечер пробыл рядом с Грейзером, ему вдруг захотелось выкинуть что-то такое, что ему было совсем не свойственно.  
Отвернувшись от Мэтта к доске, Эшер принялся выкладывать принадлежности из рюкзака.  
Кажется, его шалость удалась.

  
***

Джек вышел из дома, захлопнув дверь, и застыл, как вкопанный.  
— Уходишь куда-то? — спросил Эшер Энджел собственной персоной, облокотившись на дверцу своей машины, припаркованной возле дома Джека.  
— И давно ты здесь? — вместо ответа, спросил он, заперев входную дверь на ключ и подойдя к Эшеру.  
— Минут пять, — пожал плечами тот.  
— Эээ… а почему сразу не зашел?  
— Объяснял своей девушке, почему не могу приехать к ней, — вздохнул Эшер, продемонстрировав телефон, зажатый в руке, и смущенно растрепав волосы на затылке.  
— А… мама уехала в другой город по делам, я как раз иду в супермаркет, купить что-нибудь к ужину. Пойдешь со мной? — вдруг смутившись, попросил Джек.  
— Я, наверное, поеду все-таки к Энни, — поколебавшись, ответил Эшер.  
— Да брось, чувак, я тоже умею готовить, — заверил его Грейзер.  
— Правда? — приподнял в удивлении брови Эшер.  
— Ну да, что-нибудь не сложное у меня получается, — кивнул Джек, — мама часто в разъездах, я за старшего, поэтому готовка на мне.  
— Ладно, — улыбнувшись, согласился тот.  
— Тут недалеко, машину можешь здесь оставить, — обрадовавшись непонятно чему, сказал Джек. — Идем, — махнул он Эшеру, — ризотто сам себя не приготовит.  
В супермаркете Эшер послушно катил за Джеком тележку, постепенно наполняющуюся ингредиентами к ужину, а позже, на кассе оплатив их покупки, всю дорогу до дома, смеясь, убегал от Джека, пытающегося впихнуть ему несколько смятых десяток.  
***

— Что? В микроволновке? Да ты шутишь! — неверяще воскликнул Эшер, садясь за кухонный стол.  
— Чувак, как можно не знать о лучшем десерте за пять минут?! — осуждающе покачал головой Джек, доставая из пакетов продукты.  
— И что, это потом даже есть можно будет? — все еще не верил Эшер, держа перед собой пачку готовой смеси для брауни и пытаясь вычитать состав, напечатанный мелкими буквами.  
— Еще даже добавку попросишь! — подмигнул ему Джек.  
Эшер рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
— Ну что, Джек-Джейми Оливер, чем я могу помочь? — спросил он, встав из-за стола и закатав рукава свитшота.  
— Можешь принести колонку из гостиной, — предложил Джек, — включим музыку, я без музыки готовить вообще не могу.  
— А…  
— Я все сам, там и делать нечего, — отмахнулся Джек.  
Эшер послушно кивнул и отправился в гостиную, вернувшись из нее уже с беспроводной колонкой и снова сев за стол.  
— Можешь включить что-нибудь из своего плэйлиста, — великодушно разрешил Грейзер, доставая приборы для готовки. Эшер так и сделал, включив первую попавшуюся песню.  
— Джек, — позвал он, — я могу спросить?  
— Я не виноват, клянусь, это старая кошка сама выскочила под колеса! — округлив глаза, повернулся к нему Джек, прекратив резать грибы.  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Эшер.  
— Эээ… Ладно, спрашивай, — отмахнулся Джек, вернувшись к готовке.  
— Зачем ты позвал меня на ужин? — наконец, спросил Энджел.  
— Это все мама, — вздохнув, ответил Джек, ставя на плиту сковороду. — Она не говорила мне, но я подозреваю, что она увидела тебя на том школьном стенде с фотографиями лучших учеников. А потом ты пришел к нам, ну, проект по биологии и все такое. Мама решила, что ты сможешь на меня хорошо повлиять, если мы подружимся.  
— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Эшер.  
— Ну, скажем, ей надоело уговаривать директора не исключать меня из школы, — невесело усмехнулся Джек. — Стой, ты же не думал, что я пригласил тебя, потому что ты такой весь из себя, — серьезно спросил Джек, повернувшись к Эшеру, — звезда школы, золотой мальчик и все такое? — он неопределенно помахал лопаткой для помешивания в воздухе.  
Эшер самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, вообще, почему бы и нет.  
— Серьезно, чувак, что у тебя за жизнь, — Джек покачал головой, отвернувшись.  
— Когда я стану звездой НБА, посмотрим, как ты заговоришь! И, кстати, пахнет уже вкусно.  
Джек улыбнулся, ничего не сказав на это.

  
***

… — Ну, в общем, влетело мне знатно, — грустно заключил Джек, закончив свою историю о том, как он стащил пару шоколадных батончиков в супермаркете. — Не смейся, мне было пять!  
— Я просто представил, как ты возвращал их, — улыбаясь, покачал головой Эшер, — хотел бы я на это посмотреть! «Простите, я украл у вас шоколадки», — передразнил он жалобным голосом.  
— Вообще не похоже, — помотал головой Джек, скрестив руки на груди. — Ну и, в общем, я не то, чтобы после этого ничего не воровал, — продолжил он, когда Эшер отсмеялся, — как-то мне удалось стащить целую банку пива. Но оно было препаршивым, — поморщился он, — какой-то клюквенный вкус. Для девчонок, в общем. А ты, ты когда-нибудь делал что-то подобное?  
— Я? — переспросил Эшер, глядя на Джека, как на дурака. — Зачем бы мне это надо было?  
— Давай, колись, что ты украл? Ну? Ну? Я вижу по твоим глазам, Эшер Энджел, что совесть у тебя не чиста! — Джек обвиняюще ткнул в его сторону вилкой с наколотым на нее кусочком гриба.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — сдался Эшер, продемонстрировав ладони. — Я… я как-то стащил ручку с ресепшена отеля Плаза в Нью-Йорке, — смущенно признался он.  
— Воу, это сильно, — признал Джек.  
— Мне бы тоже влетело, если бы папа узнал, — усмехнулся Эшер, покачав головой.  
— Покажешь мне эту ручку как-нибудь? — попросил вдруг Грейзер. — Как доказательство того, что Эшер Энджел не во всем идеальный.  
— Но я идеальный! — посмеиваясь, возразил Эшер.  
— Ох, не будь таким заносчивым придурком, — закатил глаза Джек. — Хочешь покататься на скейте? — неожиданно предложил он.  
— Эм, вообще, уже поздно, — ответил Энджел, посмотрев на экран телефона, — и мне пора домой.  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Ты прав. Я положу тебе ужин с собой, — он встал из-за стола и Эшер встал следом за ним, отнеся грязную тарелку и кружку из-под брауни в мойку.  
— Спасибо, Джек, — поблагодарил он, встав рядом с Джеком, перекладывающим ризотто в контейнер, — мне понравилось.  
Джек улыбнулся и вручил ему контейнер.  
— Я же говорил. Приходи еще как-нибудь, я приготовлю лучшие панкейки в твоей жизни.  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Эшер.  
Проводив его до дверей и попрощавшись, Джек вернулся на кухню, с грустью оглядев грязную посуду. Только вот не посуда была причиной его грусти. Джек грустил потому, что за один вечер, за такой короткий промежуток времени, успел поверить в то, что он и Эшер могут стать друзьями. Что они уже даже перестали быть друг другу никем. Но Эшер думал по-другому, очевидно, отказавшись от предложения Джека покататься на скейте только по одной простой причине — он не хотел, чтобы их кто-то увидел вместе. Эшер имел на это право, повторял про себя Джек, но менее грустно от этого не становилось.

  
***

— Что читаешь? — прозвучало неожиданно над ухом Джека так, что он отскочил в испуге от источника звука.  
— Хэй, нельзя же так пугать! — осуждающим взглядом окинул он Эшера.  
Джек вернул книгу, которую читал, в шкафчик и захлопнул дверцу.  
— Прости, — Эшер виновато сложил брови домиком, неуверенно улыбнувшись, — начнем сначала?  
— Да, давай, — согласился Джек. — Я начну, — прочистив горло, он продолжил: — Привет, Эшер! И пока, у меня через пять минут урок, — сказав это, он уже было собирался уйти, но Энджел мягко остановил его, взяв за руку.  
— Эм, подожди, — замялся он. — Я не просто так подошел. Давай отойдем.  
Джек снова не успел отреагировать, как и в прошлый раз, Эшер легко увел его за угол, в коридор поменьше, где было более безлюдно, и не слонялись ученики и учителя туда-сюда.  
— Что такое? — нахмурился Джек.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое в чем признаться, — начал Эшер. — Я ненавижу это делать, но, боюсь, иначе не могу.  
Сердце Джека внезапно заколотилось как сумасшедшее, стоило ему взглянуть на искренне смущающегося Энджела, в нерешительности переступающего с ноги на ногу. По скромному мнению Джека, это было чудесное зрелище. Кому скажи, не поверят! Смущенный Эшер Энджел. С ума сойти.  
— И… и что же это такое? — подбодрил его Джек, чуть охрипшим голосом.  
Эшер приблизился к нему почти вплотную, внимательно заглянул в глаза и едва слышно произнес:  
— Я не умею кататься на скейте.  
Джек, сам не понимая, что произошло, вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто он в секунду проделал стремительнейший путь с небес на землю.  
— Что?!  
— Да, представь себе? Я умею кучу, огромное количество вещей! И делаю их, ну, хорошо, — пожал плечами Эшер, — но скейтборд… Ави, мой младший брат, пытался меня научить, но в итоге он сказал, что я безнадежен, — он тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты поэтому тогда ушел? — тихо спросил Джек, тепло улыбнувшись.  
— Скажем, эта причина имела место быть, но не была определяющей, — улыбнулся в ответ Эшер, видимо, поняв, что никто его здесь не собирался осуждать.  
— Что ж, как гуру в скейтбординге, я чувствую себя обязанным тебя научить, — заявил Грейзер, расправив плечи. — Приезжай к восьми ко мне, я поведу тебя в самое уединенное место, где ни одна живая душа не увидит, как ты будешь раз за разом лажать на доске.  
— Идет, — усмехнулся Эшер.  
— Тогда до встречи! — Джек махнул рукой, и, развернувшись, отправился-таки на урок.  
Никому никогда в жизни он не признался бы, что почувствовал себя настолько окрыленным, настолько счастливым только от того, что Эшер Энджел принял его приглашение. В очередной раз!  
Что он там думал о слабостях этого парня? Кажется, Джек-таки их нашел.

  
***

— Чувак, ты безнадежен, — покачал головой Джек, и прилег на грязный асфальт рядом с Эшером. Тот в очередной раз упал со скейтборда, и остался лежать на спине, потому что ни моральных, ни физических сил встать у него уже не осталось.  
— Это так не работает. Ты не помогаешь! — осуждающим тоном заметил Энджел. — Я не понимаю, что я делаю не так?  
— Я, как ни странно, тоже, — вздохнул Джек. — С координацией у тебя все в порядке, но ты, я не знаю, как будто забываешь, что к доске прицеплены колеса, и что гравитация все еще существует. Может, это просто не твое?  
Эшер сел, поправив бейсболку.  
— Наверное, так и есть, — тоже вздохнул он. — Колено болит.  
Грейзеру вдруг стало его жаль.  
— Идем, куплю тебе бабл ти, — предложил он, вставая с асфальта.  
— Меня не надо утешать, мне же не пять, — фыркнул Эшер, поднявшись и стряхнув дорожную пыль с джинс. — Я могу пережить свою неудачу и плакать не собираюсь.  
— Мама всегда так делала в детстве, когда меня что-то расстраивало, и это помогало, — пожал плечами Джек.  
Спрятав доски в чехлы и закинув их за спины, они отправились в небольшое кафе неподалеку.  
— Зато ты умеешь кучу других вещей! — улыбнулся Джек, толкнув Эшера локтем в бок. — Кстати, что еще ты умеешь, кроме баскетбола? Успехи в учебе не считаются.  
— Я… — Эшер, помявшись, почесал лоб, сдвинув бейсболку на макушку, — ну, например, я пою.  
— Чувак, это как-то несерьезно! Я вот тоже пою, преимущественно в душе, и мама даже говорит, что у меня отлично получается. Но я-то знаю, что пою отвратительно! — рассмеялся Джек.  
Эшер прочистил горло и запел:  
— Скажи, ты, видишь ли, его сейчас в лучах рассвета, как гордо реял он когда-то в последних отблесках заката? Средь огненных полос, слепящих звёзд, в смертельной битве тьмы и света, над крепостью средь нас, где доблесть он являл солдата?*  
Джек смотрел на него, пока он пел, не отрываясь, в немом восхищении, и когда Эшер допел последние слова, умолкнув, не удержался и захлопал.  
— Это было… лучшее исполнение национального гимна, — искренне похвалил Джек. — Правда.  
— Спасибо. Не похоже на твое пение в душе? — усмехнулся Энджел.  
— Еще как не похоже! Почему я не знал об этом раньше? Почему ты не пел на школьных выступлениях?  
Они вошли в кафе, где почти не было посетителей, и заняли ближайший столик у окна.  
— Я выступал в средней школе, — пожал плечами Эшер, сняв с плеч скейт и устроив его рядом, — пел, танцевал и даже участвовал в постановках театрального кружка, — официантка перебила его, поздоровавшись и вручив каждому меню. — Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, и когда она удалилась, продолжил: — В старшей школе я решил сосредоточиться на спорте и учебе. Это сейчас важно.  
Джек покачал головой, смотря на чуть погрустневшего Эшера, который уткнулся в меню и не поднимал на него глаз.  
— Но тебе же это нравится, — сказал он, отложив меню, потому что знал все напитки и блюда, коих было немного, наизусть. — Я видел твое лицо, когда ты пел.  
— Да, да, я люблю петь, — не стал возражать Энджел, криво улыбнувшись, — и я пою иногда, но мне нужно думать о поступлении и все такое.  
— Ты мог бы… — Джек пожевал нижнюю губу, — ты мог бы в свободное время записывать видео и выкладывать их куда-нибудь. Ты мог бы стать блогером!  
— Джек, сейчас это далеко не в приоритете. У меня нет на это времени, — покачал головой Эшер, отложив меню, — я буду с манговым топингом и с манговыми шариками.  
— Фу, как скучно, — скривился Джек. — И я это и про твой выбор, и про твою жизнь.  
— Ну да, твоя жизнь намного веселее, — усмехнулся Эшер. — Ты вот-вот вылетишь из школы!  
— Образование для слабаков, — самоуверенно произнес Джек, — а ты вот попробуй стать кем-то без него, — хитро прищурился он.  
— Пожалуй, не буду рисковать, — помотал головой Эшер.  
Джек, подумав, сказал:  
— Я тоже! Сделаю все возможное, чтобы не вылететь из школы, иначе мама меня убьет, — он продемонстрировал ладони, будто сдаваясь.  
Они рассмеялись, и Джек кинул в Эшера скомканной салфеткой, которую тот тут же кинул в него в ответ.  
— Запишешь для меня видео? — попросил Грейзер, отсмеявшись. — Что-нибудь из твоего обычного душевого репертуара.  
— Зачем тебе? — нахмурился Эшер.  
— Как доказательство того, что Эшер Энджел не во всем идеальный, — пояснил Джек загадочно.  
— Но… это же уже ручка, разве нет? И как мое пение может быть доказательством? — недоумевал Энджел.  
— Ручка, да, — кивнул Джек, — а вот пение мне будет напоминать, что скейт ты так и не освоил.  
Эшер, покачав головой, скомкал еще одну салфетку и кинул в него.

Чуть позже, ночью, когда Джек, уже лежа в кровати, собирался откладывать телефон и все-таки начать делать что-то, чтобы уснуть, ему пришло сообщение от Эшера с видео. Он не удержался и тут же его воспроизвел.  
— Макс Шнайдер, «Приглуши свет»**, — сообщил Эшер из видео, устраиваясь удобней на стуле. — Хотел бы я остановить время и утонуть в твоей божественной красоте, — пел он, активно жестикулируя и прикрывая глаза, — потому что мне кажется, что я не захочу уходить отсюда. О, приглуши, приглуши свет, да, я чувствую, как ты медленно дышишь, оу, малыш, мы просто беззаботные дети, ищущие свой остров после потопа. О, приглуши, приглуши свет, — допев, он взглянул прямо в камеру, чуть улыбаясь, и ткнул в ее сторону пальцем, будто говоря «вот, как и просил». Запись закончилась и следом пришло:  
«Только нигде не делись этим».  
«Не буду с:», — ответил Джек, добавив про себя: «Это только мое».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> видео с поющим Эшером  
* - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedS52uz6c  
** - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQMu1pdfx8c


	3. Chapter 3

Мистер Гудман, войдя в класс, недобро усмехнулся, оглядывая учеников. Джек знал эту его улыбку, она означала, что они будут заниматься чем-то мерзким, вроде препарирования лягушек или разглядывания жутких засушенных насекомых.  
— Итак, класс, сегодня у нас лабораторная! — радостно оповестил он тут же погрустневших учеников. — Лесли, пересаживайся к Далтону, О’Брайан — к Джонсу…  
Финн, опустив голову, прошептал:  
— Только не это!  
Джек тоже не горел энтузиазмом пересаживаться к кому-то другому.  
…- Вулфард, иди к Энджелу, Муллен, садись с Грейзером… — наконец, дошел и до них мистер Гудман.  
Финн, простонав, побросал свои принадлежности в рюкзак и неохотно пересел.  
— Может, я все-таки останусь с Грейзером? — попытался он, однако, уже усевшись рядом с Эшером.  
— Нет! — весело ответил учитель, не отвлекаясь от списка учеников.  
— А можно мне к Грейзеру? — неожиданно для всех спросил Эшер. И неожиданно, Джек покраснел, обернувшись к нему с явно читающимся вопросом в глазах. К слову, не он один обернулся. Финн уставился на Джека, губами прошептав «Че за фигня?».  
— Кто спросил? — нахмурился мистер Гудман, оглядывая класс.  
— Энджел, мистер, — отозвался Эшер, подняв руку.  
— А, ну тебе, Энджел, можно. Пересаживайся, — учитель сделал знак рукой, подгоняя, и продолжил зачитывать список.  
— Нечестно, — возмутился Финн, но никто кроме него спорить не стал.  
Друг Эшера, Люк, уже успевший устроиться рядом с Джеком, встал, освобождая место для того.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Эшер, садясь и раскладывая на парте принадлежности.  
— Привет, — смутившись, улыбнулся Джек.  
— Сегодня мы будем сравнивать строение растительной и животной клеток, — объявил мистер Гудман, передавая листы для анализа. — Учтите, оценки будут влиять на ваш полугодовой балл…  
Джек, получив свой листок, повернулся к Эшеру:  
— Мы будем это обсуждать? — спросил он шепотом.  
— Обсуждать что? — не понял тот, просматривая в своем листе фронт предстоящей работы.  
— Чего это ты решил сесть со мной? — объяснил Джек.  
Эшер, вздохнув, отложил листок.  
— Если выбирать между тобой и Вулфардом, я определенно выберу тебя, — ответил он, улыбнувшись. — Тем более что у нас с тобой уже был проект по биологии.  
— Это не одно и то же, — покачал головой Джек.  
…- Возьмите весь нужный материал из шкафов и приступайте! — закончив, мистер Гудман удалился в соседнее помещение, служившее ему одновременно кабинетом и кладовой со всяким хламом, который уже не использовали на уроках.  
— Распределим обязанности? — предложил Эшер.  
— Я могу записывать, а ты — проводить анализ, — согласился Джек.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Энджел, вставая, — схожу за материалами.  
Джек проводил его взглядом до шкафов с микроскопами, а затем достал телефон.  
«Ты все-таки его тайный бойфренд?», — написал ему Финн.  
Джек, убрав телефон в сумку, обернулся к нему и показал средний палец. Люк, приняв это на свой счет, недоуменно уставился на него. Грейзер, сконфузившись, отвернулся от них обоих.  
Весь урок они с Эшером не отвлекались больше ни на какие посторонние темы, закончив лабораторную работу даже раньше, чем все остальные.  
— Кажется, мы отличные напарники, — улыбнулся Джек, сдав их листы мистеру Гудману и вернувшись на место.  
— Эм, да, — отозвался Эшер без энтузиазма, — наверное.  
— Хочешь прийти сегодня на ужин? — предложил Джек шепотом, предварительно убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит. — Мама уже вернулась. Она будет рада приготовить для тебя что-нибудь особенное.  
— Мне понравилось и как ты готовишь, — неожиданно признался Энджел, внезапно слегка порозовев.  
— Вау, — смущенно отозвался Джек. — Спасибо.  
— Я приду. Только… надо появиться дома после тренировки.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Джек.  
Когда прозвенел звонок, Эшер собрал принадлежности и быстро направился к выходу из класса, не попрощавшись. Джек задержался, завязывая шнурок на кедах.  
— Чувак, что это, блин, было? — подошел к нему Финн, скривившись.  
— Я и сам не знаю, — постарался как можно искренней ответить Грейзер, выпрямившись и пожав плечами. — Пойдем к автомату, кажется, моему мозгу нужно больше глюкозы.  
— Да, я бы тоже купил газировки. Но все-таки, почему Энджелу разрешили сесть с тобой, а мне нет? Этот Люк весь урок смотрел на меня, как на дебила. «Ты что, никогда не видел эритроциты лягушки»? — пискляво передразнил он.  
Джек, усмехнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Идем, нужно запить это чем-то сладким.

  
***

— Если честно, я уж думала, что ты мне врешь, и никакие вы с Эшером не друзья, — радостно произнесла Анджела, доставая из духовки запеченную курицу.  
— Мама, мы же договорились, я не вру тебе, а ты доверяешь мне, — осуждающе покачал головой Джек, нарезая свежие овощи для греческого салата.  
— Ну, трудно поверить, чтобы Эшер дружил с кем-то, вроде тебя, — усмехнулась она, подлив вина в бокал. — Будешь?  
— Поверить не могу! Как ты можешь говорить такое о собственном сыне? — возмутился Джек, забрав у нее бокал.  
— Только не пей все! Это вино мне привез босс из Франции! — Анджела отобрала у него бокал, не успел он даже сделать глоток.  
— Да, — скривился Джек, облизнув губы, — чувствуется, как что-то французское.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — покачала головой Анджела. — Так что, мне остаться или оставить вас? Наедине.  
— Конечно, останься! И я, между прочим, обиделся, — надулся Джек.  
— Да ладно тебе! Я действительно рада, что вы подружились, — улыбнулась она, ласково погладив его по непослушным кудрям. — Ты же у меня такой… плохой парень, в общем. А Эшер…  
— Знаю, знаю, — скривился Джек, — идеальный. Просто ангел во плоти.  
— Вот именно! — подняла указательный палец вверх Анджела. — О, кажется, твой ангел подъехал.  
— Фу, он не мой ангел! — возмущенно воскликнул Джек, высыпав овощи в миску.  
В дверь позвонили, подтверждая догадку Анджелы.  
— Я открою, — сказала она.  
Джек закатил глаза. Достав приборы, он отнес их в столовую.  
— Привет, Анджела, рад вас видеть! — донеслось до Джека радостное.  
— Нет, это я рада видеть тебя! — ответила не менее радостно Анджела. — Проходи, милый.  
Она и Эшер, улыбаясь, вошли в столовую, где все еще стоял Джек.  
— Привет, — помахал рукой Энджел.  
Джек помахал рукой в ответ.  
— Устраивайтесь, мальчики, я сейчас все принесу.  
Анджела усадила их обоих за стол и удалилась на кухню.  
— Я тут принес кое-что, — сказал Эшер смущенно. Он достал из внутреннего кармана джинсовой куртки ручку и протянул ее Джеку через стол.  
— Это она? — спросил тот почти что с благоговением. Это была классическая черно-золотая ручка с гравировкой названия отеля на металлической ее части.  
Эшер кивнул.  
— Класс, — оценил Джек, — она тяжелее, чем обычные ручки, - сказал он, взвесив ее в руке.  
— Еще бы, это позолота, — пожал плечами Энджел.  
— Она еще пишет? — спросил Джек, оглянувшись вокруг себя в поиске чего-то, на чем можно было бы испытать ручку.  
— Да, и… ты можешь оставить ее себе, — предложил Эшер.  
— Нет! — тут же ответил Джек. — Она твоя.  
— Мне она не нужна, — улыбнулся Эшер, отмахнувшись, — я ей не писал никогда, даже не доставал после того, как мы тогда вернулись из Нью-Йорка. А тебе это будет… я не знаю…  
— Ладно, — перебил его Грейзер, спасая от неловкости их разговора. — Спасибо. Буду подписывать ей открытки.  
— В век высоких технологий? — усмехнулся Эшер. — Ну-ну.  
— А вот и курица! — оповестила Анджела, войдя на кухню с подносом в руках.  
Джек улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тепло домашнего уюта окутывает его теплым коконом.

  
***

Джек, прокручивая в голове прошедший день, вдруг понял, что это должно было случиться рано или поздно.

Эшер начал чаще бывать у них, и не только на ужине. Пару раз он приезжал перед тренировкой в выходные и завтракал с ними. Все чаще Анджела оставляла их вдвоем, давая возможность побыть наедине.  
Джек чувствовал, как что-то зрело в нем, что-то не оформившееся во внятную мысль, но все равно пребывающее где-то на периферии сознания. Он начал понимать, почему Эшер нравился буквально всем, почему почти все парни хотели дружить с ним, а девочки — встречаться.  
С ним было интересно, с ним было весело и легко, и пусть иногда он зазнавался, но стоило Джеку пошутить над этим, как Эшер начинал смеяться вместе с ним. С Эшером было хорошо проводить время, и Джек не понимал, абсолютно не понимал, почему, в свою очередь, Эшер проводил с ним столько своего времени. Не из-за домашней еды ведь, так?  
В тот день они с Эшером встретились на парковке перед самым началом первого урока. Анджела подвезла Джека в школу и собиралась укатить в соседний город на пару дней в очередную командировку, и Энджел как раз вышел из своей машины, тут же увидев Джека, остановившегося, чтобы достать наушники из рюкзака.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Джек, помахав рукой.  
— Хэй, — ответил Эшер, подходя к нему, — какие планы на вечер?  
Джек смутился.  
— Я… мы с ребятами договорились покататься на скейте. Ну, я типа давно с ними не тусил, поэтому…  
— Ты зависаешь со своими друзьями каждый день после школы, — недоуменно отметил Эшер, нахмурившись.  
— Это другие друзья! — быстро ответил Джек, чувствуя себя, будто его поймали на лжи, хотя это было не так. — Они не из нашей школы. Друзья детства.  
— Я понял, — сдержанно произнес Эшер. — Что ж, в следующий раз, — сказал он, и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Джек остановил его, придержав за рукав бомбера.  
— Погоди, — попросил он, все еще придерживая его самыми кончиками пальцев. Тот обернулся, вопросительно взглянув на него. Пальцы Джека соскользнули с гладкого материала на теплую ладонь Эшера, но тот не дернулся, даже не обратив на это внимания. — Приезжай часам к девяти, если не будешь чем-то занят. Я купил всяких острых перцев для того тупого челленджа из Инстаграма… Можем испытать себя или типа того.  
Эшер, на секунду сжав его пальцы в своей ладони, улыбнулся.  
— Окей, я… я напишу тебе.  
— Хорошо! — с облегчением отозвался Джек. — Буду ждать.  
Энджел кивнул и, отняв руку, направился в сторону школы.  
Джек остался на парковке, решив дождаться Финна и других ребят.  
— «Буду ждать»? Серьезно, Джек? — раздосадовано пробормотал он едва слышно, растрепав кудри на голове.  
Чуть позже, вечером, он вернулся домой даже раньше, чем планировал. Настроения для прогулки со скейтом не было, и ребята, взяв с него обещание не пропадать, проводили его до дома, попрощавшись. Эшер не написал, и Джек было решил, что тот не приедет. Захватив колу и попкорн, он устроился за телевизором в гостиной, решив посмотреть что-нибудь мрачное на Нетфликсе, как вдруг кто-то позвонил в дверной звонок.  
— Эшер? — удивился непонятно чему Джек, открыв дверь и увидев Энджела.  
— Почему ты удивлен? — спросил он, войдя в дом.  
— Ты не написал, — развел руками Джек. — И ты что, дошел пешком? Где тачка? И почему надел капюшон? И… это что, прошлогодняя коллекция Адидас? Я думал, ты такое не носишь!  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, Грейзер, — скривился Эшер, проходя вслед за Джеком в гостиную. — И да, я без машины. Сказал Энни, что иду домой. Если бы она увидела мою тачку, которая проезжает мимо окон ее дома, возникла бы масса, ну знаешь, неудобных вопросов.  
— Окей, — пожал плечами Джек. — Ужинать будешь?  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Эшер, развалившись на диване, — уже поужинал, — объяснил он невнятно из-за попкорна, которым он тут же набил рот.  
— Ну и как это понимать? — притворно возмутился Джек, сложив руки на груди. — У тебя что, уже есть другая семья, которая тебя подкармливает?  
Эшер кинул в него подушкой, промахнувшись буквально на пару сантиметров. Джек был почти уверен, что тот промахнулся специально.  
— Только ваша, — с чувством ответил Эшер, прижав ладонь к груди. — Но это пока!  
— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул Джек, устроившись рядом на диване. — Тогда что насчет нескольких сортов перца чили? У меня три банки ванильного мороженого, и чтоб ты знал, они реально огромные.  
Эшер поднял глаза на потолок, как бы размышляя, а потом ответил:  
— Я в деле.  
Они переместились на кухню, где, устроившись за столом, обложились перцем и мороженым. Джек включил камеру на телефоне, хотя поначалу он боялся, что Эшер попросит его не снимать, но тот только подмигнул ему в камеру, улыбнувшись.  
— На счет раз, два, три, — отсчитал Джек и тут же откусил половину перца.  
Он думал, что любит острое. Он действительно так думал. Кто не любил немного халапеньо в своей пицце, правда же? Но после третьего перца, когда во рту открыли филиал ада на земле, а из глаз и носа текло так, как не текло при просмотре последних «Мстителей», он понял, что с него хватит. Эшеру было не лучше, он даже снял сначала толстовку, а потом и футболку, продемонстрировав идеальные кубики на торсе и развитые грудные мышцы, и окей. Джек не должен был подмечать такое, но у него был пубертат, и… и да, нельзя было оправдывать все на свете этим, но это был особый случай.  
— Как ощущения? — спросил он, наведя камеру на скривившегося Эшера, который сначала расхаживал туда-сюда по кухне, а потом остановился перед столом, за которым сидел Джек, уперев руки в бока.  
— Все еще в деле, — ответил он полузадушено, катая шарик мороженого на языке. — А ты?  
— Я пас, — усмехнулся Джек, — это, конечно, не «Каролина Рипер», но с меня хватит. Вряд ли я вообще что-то буду перчить в ближайшее время.  
— Твой язык все равно острее любого перца! Даже детки «Каролины», — с улыбкой заявил Эшер, ткнув в его сторону ложкой.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — пошутил Джек. Перегнувшись через стол, он, дразня, высунул язык.  
— Боюсь сжечь пищевод, — все еще улыбаясь, но уже менее уверенно, ответил Энджел.  
Сев за стол, он зачерпнул еще мороженого, но так и не отправил его в рот, потому что Джек, привстав на стуле, наклонился к нему, и лизнул его от самого подбородка до еле заметной родинки над верхней губой. И губы Эшера на вкус, Джек мог поклясться, были как ванильное мороженое.  
Эшер смотрел на него, не моргая, какое-то время, с ничего не выражающим лицом, а потом вдруг притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
На следующие пятнадцать минут или около того Джек просто выпал из реальности, и это было очень, очень обидно, потому что он хотел помнить все, до мельчайших деталей. А помнил лишь какие-то обрывки.  
Как Эшер стянул с него футболку, как усадил на стол, устроившись между его ног. Как прикусил его губу почти до крови, заставив Джека вскрикнуть. Как потерся своим стоящим членом о бедро Джека сквозь дурацкие тренировочные штаны, которые были такими тонкими, что тот прочувствовал каждый дюйм, и ему даже не нужно было касаться его там, но он все равно его потрогал по всей длине. Как в какой-то момент Эшер сжал зубы на его шее и простонал особенно громко, и Джек сорвался, кончив и отключившись на время.  
Когда дыхание постепенно выровнялось, а перед глазами перестали мелькать мушки от того, как сильно он зажмурился, Джек обнаружил себя все еще на столе. Кроме того, он лежал на нем, а Эшер, в свою очередь, лежал на Джеке, горячо дыша ему в ухо, одной рукой вцепившись в его бедро, а второй бездумно перебирая кудряшки.  
— Мороженое, — прохрипел Джек, разрушив молчание, — кажется, мы его уронили.  
— Помочь тебе прибраться? — отстраненно отозвался Энджел, перестав гладить его по волосам.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Джек, — не нужно.  
— Тогда я… тогда мне… — Эшер поднялся, отойдя от стола на шаг. — Могу я воспользоваться вашей ванной? — спросил он, прочистив горло.  
— Да, — кивнул Джек, поднявшись следом за ним, — да, конечно.  
Эшер тоже кивнул, почему-то, избегая его взгляда, и быстро ретировался из кухни.  
Грейзер поморщился от ощущения липкости в трусах, подумав, что ему тоже не помешало бы в ванную, но что еще бы ему не помешало, точнее, им не помешало, это поговорить.  
У Эшера же были другие планы. Вернувшись из ванной, он быстро натянул обратно футболку и худи, все также избегая смотреть не то, что в глаза Джека, но и на него самого.  
— Мы будем это обсуждать? — с надеждой спросил Грейзер, все еще держа в руках грязные бумажные салфетки, которыми он пытался предотвратить катастрофу с мороженым на полу.  
Эшер вздохнул, все-таки, посмотрев на него.  
— Я… я должен идти, — только и ответил он, взъерошив волосы на затылке. Кивнув самому себе, он вышел из кухни, а вскоре и из дома, тихо захлопнув входную дверь.  
— Значит, не будем, — горько постановил Джек, оставшись в тишине.

…и вот так, лежа в своей кровати и прокручивая прошедший день, он понимал, что это должно было случиться рано или поздно.  
Он запал на Эшера Энджела, что означало только одно — Джек Дилан Грейзер был по уши в дерьме.


	4. Chapter 4

Всю следующую неделю Джек провел на автопилоте. Ходил в школу, что-то ел, с кем-то разговаривал, делал уроки, отвечал на вопросы учителей, иногда даже спал, когда мысли переставали одолевать его на некоторое время. Он не хотел возвращаться к таблеткам, которые помогали с СДВГ в детстве, но, казалось, что ему придется, если он не начнет брать себя в руки.  
Но Джек просто не мог. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось чего-то так сильно, что он никогда бы не смог получить. Потому что понимал, что является неким багом, вирусом в идеально отлаженной жизни Эшера Энджела. Их общение уже должно было быть для того чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, а уж то, что произошло в их последнюю встречу должно было сломить всю его систему ценностей.  
— О, вау, — вдруг усмехнулся Финн, шагающий рядом с Джеком по коридору школы, — Энджел и его свита прошли мимо, а ты даже не взглянул на него. Что-то новенькое. Помню времена, когда вы здоровались и даже сидели вместе на уроках, — издевательски подметил он.  
— Это было всего один раз, — раздраженно отозвался Джек, подойдя к своему шкафчику, — девять, два… — он прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на коде, открывающем замок, но не мог из-за шума вокруг, из-за мыслей, из-за внезапного тремора в кончиках пальцев, которые начали подрагивать, стоило ему услышать фамилию Эшера.  
— Восемь, — подсказал Финн, выглянув из-за дверцы своего шкафчика.  
— Восемь, — повторил за ним Джек, — и я просто его не заметил. Думаю, он тоже. Не то, что бы я с ним поздоровался… просто… просто…  
— Не заметил, значит, — задумчиво произнес Финн. — С тобой же ничего такого не происходит, да? — вдруг с надеждой спросил он. — Ты же в порядке?  
— К чему ты это? — нервно усмехнулся Джек, пролистывая тетрадь по физике и не глядя в его сторону.  
— Ты какой-то странный в последнее время. Ну, то есть, страннее, чем обычно, — объяснил Финн, обеспокоенно оглядев его с ног до головы.  
— Все нормально, — заверил его Джек, достав учебник и захлопнув дверцу.  
— Может, тебе стоит, ну знаешь, снова начать пить таблетки? — неуверенно предложил Финн. — Мы волнуемся. Я волнуюсь.  
— Чувак, — Джек закатил глаза, повернувшись к нему, — все нормально, правда. Просто… не могу собраться. Это пройдет.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все? — спросил Финн. — Я имею в виду все.  
На какой-то миг Джеку действительно захотелось поделиться с ним — и про то, как он пригласил Эшера на ужин, и как тот согласился, и как они проводили время только вдвоем, делясь всяким, типа украденной ручки, и про то, что эта ручка теперь лежит на письменном столе Джека, и про видео, которое ему записал Энджел, и про поедание перцев, и про их поцелуй, и про чувства… Но Джек тут же подавил это желание, встряхнув головой.  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, — только и сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Погнали уже на физику.

  
***

— Ты ведешь себя так же, как и в начальной школе, — неожиданно прервала тишину за столом Анджела, внимательно следя за тем, как Джек напротив нее размазывал соус от пасты по тарелке.  
— В каком смысле? — не понял он, подняв голову и взглянув на нее.  
Анджела вздохнула, отложив вилку.  
— Ты был влюблен в эту девочку, Эмми, они были нашими соседями, — начала он. — Вы вместе играли, катались на велосипедах, ходили в кино и ты все время говорил «Эмми то, Эмми се». Она была центром твоей мини-Вселенной. А потом они переехали, и ты… ты замкнулся. Потерялся, как будто все потеряло смысл. Потом, конечно, оправился, но я помню, как тебе было плохо. И сейчас… сейчас ты такой же.  
— Эмми… — посмаковал имя Джек, улыбнувшись, — я помню ее. А вот про то, что ты рассказала дальше — нет.  
— Джек, — позвала Анджела, умоляюще, — поговори со мной. Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то происходит.  
— Ничего не происходит, — раздраженно отозвался Джек. — В этом проблема, понимаешь? — неожиданно разозлился он. — Все так же, как и прежде. Как будто ничего не было. Как будто ничего не случилось! Ничего важного, что стоило бы внимания! Ни-черт возьми-чего! — сорвался он на крик окончательно.  
Отбросив вилку, он встал из-за стола и бегом отправился наверх, в свою комнату. С силой захлопнув дверь, он лег лицом вниз на кровать, сдерживая крик. Он злился, и ему было больно. Он был потерян, как правильно заметила мама, потому что не знал, что теперь делать. Со всем этим. С этими дурацкими чувствами и постоянным прокручиванием в голове вариантов событий. Как могло бы быть, что он мог сделать, чтобы ничего не случилось, или наоборот, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы случилось все. Чтобы Эшер не смотрел на него больше, как на пустое место. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя так, будто он был никем.  
Перевернувшись на спину, когда перестало хватать кислорода, он достал телефон, привычно открыв Инстаграм. Профиль Эшера выскакивал первым в поисковике, и вот уже неделю Джек смотрел на его последнее опубликованное фото. Каждый день он смотрел на фото, на котором Эшер и его девушка, счастливо улыбаясь, лежали на одной подушке голова к голове, и ждал, что вот сегодня его сердце не будет так болезненно тянуть от несбыточного.  
Но это «сегодня» пока не наступило и ему приходилось жить дальше.

  
***

Спустившись утром на завтрак, Джек почувствовал из кухни пряный запах свежеиспеченного пирога и сыра, что было непривычным для обычного утра.  
— Доброе утро, милый, — улыбнулась Анджела, расставив две тарелки на столе. — Тосты?  
— Доброе, — кивнул Джек, сев за стол и с благодарностью принимая тарелку, наполненную горячим хлебом с идеально хрустящей корочкой, — спасибо. И прости за вчерашнее. Мне не стоило кричать, это было не очень по-взрослому.  
— Я не сержусь, — заверила его Анджела, садясь напротив, — только разве что из-за того, что ты не помог мне с посудой. Шоколадное молоко или овсяное?  
— Шоколадное, — выбрал Джек, высыпая хлопья в тарелку. — Что это? — кивнул он на неприметную небольшую коробку из коричневого картона, стоящую на краю стола.  
— Там лазанья и пирог, — ответила Анджела непринужденно.  
— Окей, — неуверенно улыбнулся Джек, — и?  
— Что «и»? — вопросительно приподняла брови она.  
— Мам, мне нужно больше информации, — потребовал Джек, закатив глаза.  
— Это для Эшера. Ты отнесешь это ему в школу, и это не обсуждается, — наконец, объяснила Анджела.  
— Но я…- начал было Джек, но она его перебила:  
— Не обсуждается. Не обсуждается, Джек, и не пытайся сказать ни слова против. Ты мне должен. За вчерашнее.  
— Мама, я тебя у…  
— Нет. Стоп. Все. Не. Обсуждается.  
Джек замолчал, сдавшись, внутренне прокричав слова досады, которые все состояли сплошь из нецензурных выражений.  
— Кажется, этот мальчик стал забывать вкус того, что я приготовила, — как бы между прочим заметила Анджела. — Надо бы напомнить ему, как у нас хорошо, а то давненько его не было.  
— Сейчас он нагружен тренировками и учебой… не думаю, что у него есть время, — пожал плечами Джек, не глядя на нее.  
— Однако раньше он его находил.  
«Да, — подумал про себя Джек, — пока я все не испортил».  
Не то, чтобы ему хотелось навязываться Эшеру и вручать посылку от матери, и не то, чтобы ему хотелось с ним видеться, но да, возможно, немного, но он надеялся, что это что-то прояснит. Даст ему толчок двигаться дальше. Откроет глаза на то, что ничего сверхъестественного не произошло, что Джек просто сам себя запрограммировал на эти чувства, и страдание, и всякое такое. Только разве что поэтому, ну и потому, что мама попросила, и ему действительно было стыдно за свой срыв и крик, который она не заслужила.  
Поэтому Джек, уточнив расписание Эшера на школьном сайте, сразу после первого урока отправился туда, где у того должен был быть второй урок.  
Эшер шел по коридору с Люком и Мэттом, своими извечными подпевалами, за ними шел кто-то еще, но Джек про них ничего не знал, да и неважно это было, по сути, Джека не остановило бы и большее количество людей. Мэтт что-то оживленно рассказывал, от чего Люк и Эшер посмеивались, вставляя свои комментарии. Джек, отделившись от стены, возник перед ними практически у самого входа в учебный класс.  
— Надо поговорить, — быстро выпалил он, — это касается… эм, биологии, — он кивнул на коробку, которую держал в руках.  
Мэтт презрительно скривился, увидев его, и Джек знал, что тот его недолюбливал больше всех, и абсолютно не представлял, почему. Ну, может быть, Джек пару раз обклеивал его шкафчик стикерами с феечками Винкс, и, может быть, пару раз облил его колой в школьном кафетерии, но это ведь было всего пару раз, и Джек это сделал чисто случайно, да, и не потому, что тот был просто напыщенным гавнюком, вечно задирающим тех, кто был слабее его, и попавшим в баскетбольную команду только потому, что был давним другом Энджела, вовсе нет.  
Люк вопросительно взглянул на посерьезневшего Эшера, но тот только кивнул:  
— Идите, я быстро.  
Когда они отошли на пару метров от класса, чтобы не загораживать вход другим ученикам, Эшер тут же спросил, нахмурившись:  
— Что такое?  
— Мама передала тебе кое-что, — ответил Джек, вручив ему коробку. — Ты давно у нас не был, она волнуется, — неуверенно улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как что-то снова тянет в груди от того, что это был, возможно, их последний разговор.  
— Да, — кивнул Эшер, — это?..  
— Лазанья и черничный пирог. Контейнеры можешь не возвращать, — как можно более бодрым голосом произнес он, и уже было собрался уходить, как Эшер схватил его за руку.  
— Подожди, — попросил он неожиданно. Повертев головой, убедившись, что никто не обращал на них особого внимания, он потащил его вниз по коридору, крепко удерживая за рукав джинсовой куртки. Джек и пикнуть не успел, как оказался в ближайшем пустом классе.  
— Эшер, я… — Джек не успел возмутиться, как его прижали к стене и поцеловали.  
Эшер требовательно раздвинул его не особо сопротивляющиеся губы языком, отбросил коробку на ближайшую парту и запустил горячие ладони под футболку Джека. Джеку ничего не оставалось, как ответить на поцелуй, обняв его и запустив пальцы в его волосы, уложенные то ли гелем, то ли лаком. Видимо, осмелев от этого окончательно, Эшер опустил одну ладонь с его спины ниже на поясницу, задержавшись на кромке джинс, самыми кончиками оттянув на секунду край боксеров Джека, погладил его зад, чуть сжав пальцы, а затем и бедро, задержавшись там мелко трясущейся ладонью.  
Прервав поцелуй, Эшер, так и не открыв глаза, прислонился ко лбу Джека своим, горячо выдыхая слова в его губы.  
— Я думаю о тебе каждый день, — признался он едва слышно.  
Джек неожиданно невесело усмехнулся, оттолкнув его, почувствовав горечь от того, что эти слова были полнейшей ложью. Не мог он поверить в то, что Эшер Энджел так же, как и сам Джек, не мог спать ночами, думая о нем, и не искавший до этого случая встречи с ним.  
— Нет, не думаешь, — покачал он головой, грустно улыбнувшись.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — произнес Эшер с отчаянием, взъерошив волосы на затылке. — Если бы это только было так. Если бы я только мог не думать.  
— Эшер… — умоляюще позвал Джек, обессилено прислонившись к стене, в попытке остановить его, не дать ему сказать что-то еще, что могло бы сломать Джека окончательно.  
— Я… — начал было тот, но звонок прервал его, предоставил так нужную Джеку паузу, отвлек внимание Эшера, и Джек, воспользовавшись этим, подхватил сброшенный рюкзак с пола, и выскользнул за дверь.  
Он не помнил, какой у него был урок, в каком учебном классе, поэтому в беспамятстве он просто вышел из здания школы на футбольный стадион и сел на одно из мест зрителей. Закрыв лицо руками, он попытался сосредоточиться только на одной мысли, не позволяя себе упустить ее. Только на одной, звучавшей безумно, но заставлявшей сердце биться чаще в надежде — а все ли было так уж потеряно?

  
***

Джек, сидя на холодных ступеньках, ведущих к минимаркету, задумчиво рассматривал длинную, все еще немного кровоточащую царапину на коленке, под которой багровел уже выцветающий, старый кровоподтек — результаты его неаккуратных падений со скейта. Он думал, пора было уже ему идти домой или можно было еще остаться подольше с ребятами, которые как раз отправились за пивом в единственное место, где его продавали без айди. Телефон зазвонил так внезапно, что Джек вздрогнул, ругнувшись.  
— Мам? Ты уже меня потеряла? — недоуменно спросил он.  
— Нет, но… — ответила Анджела взволнованным голосом, — ты где?  
— Я возле минимаркета «Барниз», помнишь? — Джек бездумно огляделся кругом. — Возле парка. Тебе купить чего?  
— Ничего не нужно. Просто… возле нашего дома остановилась большая черная машина с тонированными стеклами, — объяснила она, — не мог бы ты вернуться домой?  
Джек тут же поднялся со ступенек, чувствуя, как быстрее заколотилось сердце. Его мама была адвокатом, и пусть она вела только бракоразводные процессы, в ее практике уже были люди, угрожавшие расправой, если дело не будет решено в их пользу.  
— Я буду через пять минут, — тут же отозвался он, — не высовывайся, запри все двери и спрячься в ванной или еще где.  
— Хорошо, — послушно произнесла она, — если что, я на телефоне.  
— Окей.  
Не теряя ни минуты, Джек спрятал телефон в карман спортивной куртки, встал на скейт и покатил в сторону своей улицы. Еще издалека он увидел черный Джип, припаркованный возле подъездной дорожки к их дому. Когда Джек подъехал ближе, он увидел, как водитель, накинув капюшон серой бесформенной худи, вышел из машины и прислонился к двери спиной.  
Это был Эшер, Джек не видел лица, но он мог поклясться, что это был он.  
— Чувак, — простонал Джек громким голосом издалека, чувствуя, как от напряжения тянет мышцы правой ноги, которой он отталкивался при езде на скейте, — ты до смерти напугал меня и мою маму.  
Эшер, увидев его, шагающего со скейтом подмышкой, оттолкнулся от машины, подойдя к нему ближе, когда Джек встал напротив него. Они стояли так какое-то время, не говоря ни слова, разглядывая друг друга, будто виделись в первый раз.  
— Эм, прости, — наконец, чуть охрипшим голосом нарушил молчание Эшер, — я хотел позвонить или написать, — он продемонстрировал разблокированный телефон, где было открыто пустое поле нового сообщения, — но не мог… ну знаешь, подобрать слова и все такое.  
— У тебя новая машина? — зачем-то спросил Джек, переведя взгляд на Джип.  
— Это мамина, — объяснил тот, — взял на вечер, пока моя на химчистке. Моя сестра пролила колу на сидение, так что…  
— Понятно, — кивнул Джек. Бездумно обведя взглядом лужайку перед домом, он все также отстраненно произнес: — И ты приехал сюда, чтобы… — он сделал многозначительную паузу.  
— Поговорить, — быстро закончил за него Эшер.  
— Ты сказал, мы не будем обсуждать это, — покачал головой Джек, укоряюще взглянув на него.  
— Я этого не говорил, — возмутился Энджел, — ты спросил, а я сказал, что мне пора домой.  
— Ну не этими словами, но это и так было понятно! — Джек, не удержался, чуть повысил голос, хотя и не собирался истерить, кричать или ругаться. Конечно, было намного лучше прояснить все раз и навсегда, но он почти на сто процентов был уверен в том, что Эшер собирался ему сказать. Что было круто, но нужно прекратить. Что Джеку не следует об этом кому-то рассказывать. Что все зашло слишком далеко, и Эшер не хотел его целовать и… и все остальное. И Джеку было больно, он не готов был все это выслушивать. Не прямо сейчас, по крайней мере.  
— И это означало только то, что мне нужно было возвращаться домой, — всплеснул руками Эшер. — Мы, блин, поцеловались, — прошипел он, — и ты тут же накинулся на меня с вопросом, как будто у меня и так не было каши в голове. Я так не могу, — он устало вздохнул, сняв капюшон и взъерошив волосы на затылке, как он всегда делал, когда был смущен или сконфужен чем-либо, — я не могу вот так сразу, как ты и… — он вздохнул, — мне нужно было все обдумать. Уложить все по полкам, понимаешь?  
— И, — Джек прокашлялся, — до чего же ты додумался?  
— Ты мне нравишься, — без обиняков ответил Эшер, подняв на него грустный и отчаянный одновременно взгляд.  
— И очевидно, ты расстроен этим фактом, — невесело усмехнулся Джек, покачав головой.  
— Почему ты всегда такой ершистый? — вздохнул Эшер, снова устало прислонившись спиной к гладкому боку машины.  
— Я не… — начал было Джек, но решил не продолжать эту мысль. — Ладно. Что-то еще?  
— Я не расстроен. Просто… — Эшер с досадой приложился затылком об дверь машины, — ты будешь со мной встречаться? — спросил он вдруг взволнованно без всякого перехода, отлепившись от двери Джипа и подойдя к Джеку.  
Джек, очевидно, совсем не ожидал такого вопроса. В очередной раз его сердце совершило кульбит в грудной клетке, застучав как сумасшедшее. Он почувствовал, как кровь стремительно приливает к лицу, а мысли начинают хаотично перескакивать с одной на другую, создавая невероятный шум в голове.  
— Я что? — приоткрыв рот от удивления, переспросил он, скорее, в попытке оттянуть момент, когда придется отвечать, чем действительно желая услышать вопрос еще раз.  
Эшер, видимо, довольный произведенным на него эффектом от прозвучавшего предложения, приподнял уголки губ в полуулыбке, которая делала его лицо совершенно нахальным, и спросил:  
— Будешь моим парнем?  
Не дождавшись ответа, он подошел ко все еще шокированному Грейзеру вплотную, притянул за талию и поцеловал, совсем легко, едва касаясь губами его губ.  
Джек застыл как статуя, и только выскользнувший из ослабевших рук скейт, грохнувшийся об асфальт, привел его в себя, после чего он, обняв Эшера за шею, ответил на поцелуй, прикрыв глаза. Это был особый поцелуй, от которого у него внезапно подкосились колени, особый, потому что, возможно, именно сейчас он целовал Эшера в первый раз, как своего парня.  
«Господибожемой, — скороговоркой подумал он, — у меня есть парень!».  
Рука Эшера скользнула ниже на бедра Джека, притянув того к нему ближе, где под очередными тонкими тренировочными штанами Джек почувствовал его стояк.  
— Эшер, блин, — рассмеялся Грейзер ему в губы, пихнув в плечо.  
— У меня стоит с тех пор, как я увидел тебя в этих шортах, — усмехнулся Эшер, уткнувшись носом в его висок, — кто бы мог подумать, что меня заводят твои коленки. Даже если одна из них разодрана до крови.  
Джек тепло улыбнулся ему в шею, просто наслаждаясь объятиями, чувствуя, как беспокойство, все это время мучавшее его от неопределенности между ним и Энджелом, отступает. Глубоко вздохнув, он вдруг почувствовал, помимо запаха туалетной воды и кондиционера от одежды, сладковатый до тошноты, терпкий запах жженой травы.  
Тут же разорвав объятия, он взял в руки лицо Эшера, посмотрев тому в глаза.  
— Ты что, обдолбался? — удивленно спросил он, нахмурившись.  
— Скурили одну щепотку на троих, всего-то, — закатив глаза, ответил Энджел, убрав руки Джека от лица.  
— И часто ты так делаешь? — чувствуя растущее недовольство непонятно от чего, поинтересовался Джек, сложив руки на груди.  
— Время от времени, — пожал плечами Эшер. — Это помогает мне, эм, расслабиться, — усмехнувшись, объяснил он, — и справляться с волнением.  
— Ты так сильно волновался? — удивился Джек, все еще хмурясь.  
— Я и сейчас волнуюсь! — ответил Энджел, будто это было так очевидно. — Ты же так и не ответил, да?  
Джек вдруг в одно мгновение, разом, как вспышка света, все понял.  
— Эшер, — спросил он севшим голосом, опустив руки и сжав пальцы в кулак до боли, — а что с твоей девушкой?  
Эшер молчал, отведя взгляд.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — требовательно позвал Грейзер. — Что с Энни?  
— Ничего, — глухо отозвался тот, спрятав руки в карманы худи. — Я не… я ее не бросаю. Я не могу ее бросить.  
— А я? Я зачем тебе нужен тогда? — резонно вопросил Джек, сглотнув горький комок всех невысказанных слов обиды в горле.  
— Ты мне нравишься! — воскликнул Эшер, наконец, вернув взгляд на него. — Но я люблю Энни, и не могу с ней расстаться…  
— Ради меня, — перебил его Джек.  
— В моей голове это не звучало так ужасно, — сердито буркнул Эшер, покачав головой.  
— А в моей голове все прозвучало гораздо, гораздо хуже! — зло произнес Джек, все еще сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
— Джек…  
— Нет, — уже более спокойным тоном перебил он Энджела, — нет, — твердо повторил он, но Эшер уже все понял, расстроено поджав губы.  
Подобрав скейт с земли, Джек обогнул машину и почти бегом направился в дом. Сердце больше не стучало, как сумасшедшее, по ощущениям, внутри вообще все умерло.  
Он думал, что хуже уже не могло быть, но вот оно — Эшер собственной персоной, заявляющий ему в лицо, что любит свою девушку и не может с ней расстаться. Будто Джек не стоил того. Будто с ним Эшеру было хорошо, но недостаточно.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, он услышал звуки отъезжающей машины. Это были самые ужасные звуки на свете, это были звуки его разбившихся надежд и сердца. Поэтому Джек обессилено опустился на пол, изо всех сил закрывая уши руками, чтобы не слышать вообще ничего.


	5. Chapter 5

Как бы то ни было, жизнь продолжалась. Да что там, Джек даже вынес урок из того, что произошло — во-первых, иногда было лучше держать свои чувства при себе, во-вторых, кажется, Джек не был стопроцентным натуралом, как думал раньше. Хотя, может, дело было только в Эшере.  
Тем не менее, Джек стал подольше задерживать взгляд на парнях, пока не заинтересованный, но оценивающий. И все, как на зло, проигрывали гребаному Энджелу, который все также проходил мимо, не замечая никого вокруг.  
И, казалось, жизнь не просто продолжалась, а даже стала налаживаться. Он все также после уроков зависал с Финном и другими ребятами, катался на скейте без шлема, зарабатывая новые синяки и ссадины, помогал маме с готовкой и старался не слишком погружаться в свои мысли. В конце концов, он уже переживал разрыв, хотя отношения с Талией он завел, скорее, потому что другие начали делать это, и вроде как ему было любопытно попробовать поцелуи и даже нечто большее на практике, да и Талия была действительно милой и нравилась Джеку достаточно для его первого раза.  
Казалось, что все шло как надо. Но…  
— Джек, задержись на минуту, пожалуйста, — попросил мистер Несбит, энергично стирая с доски логарифмическое уравнение.  
Уайатт, единственный, с кем у Джека совпадали уроки математики, вопросительно взглянул на него, собирающего принадлежности в рюкзак. Джек, недоуменно пожав плечами, прошагал к учительскому столу. Когда все ученики покинули класс, мистер Несбит, закончив с доской, сел за стол, сложив руки в замок.  
— Что бы это ни было, это не я, — помотал головой Джек, сев за первую парту напротив него.  
— О чем ты? — нахмурился Несбит.  
— Простите, — смутился Джек, — привычка, выработанная годами.  
Мистер Несбит тепло улыбнулся.  
— Я бы хотел попросить тебя кое о чем, Джек, и я знаю, что твое наказание уже закончилось, но все же. Это может зачесться тебе в счет будущих провинностей.  
— Что? — усмехнулся Джек. — О каких еще провинностях вы говорите? Я не собирался ничего такого!..  
Мистер Несбит остановил его, подняв ладонь.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Так вот, я бы хотел попросить тебя помочь одной очень хорошей ученице понять кое-какую тему перед предстоящей контрольной. Видишь ли, я пробую новую методику — ты хорош в алгебре, и при этом можешь разъяснить ее на вашем, подростковом языке, — объяснил он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Те ученики, с кем ты занимался в период своего наказания, наконец-то, освоили то, что им особенно не давалось. Поэтому… Ты, конечно же, можешь отказаться, и это ни на что не повлияет…  
— Я согласен, — пожал плечами Джек, думая «Будь, что будет. Все равно нужно на что-то отвлечься».  
— Отлично, — широко улыбнулся мистер Несбит. — Не думал, что ты так быстро согласишься. Но я рад этому, что уж тут скрывать. Тогда завтра после уроков?  
Джек, улыбнувшись в ответ, согласно кивнул, и, попрощавшись, покинул класс. Уайатт, поджидавший его за дверью, тут же накинулся на него с вопросом, стоило только Джеку закрыть за собой дверь.  
— Что ты натворил?  
— Ничего! — возмутился Джек, закатив глаза. — Меня не поэтому задержали.  
Они направились бок о бок в следующий по расписанию класс, влившись в толпу таких же спешащих на урок учеников.  
— Очень странно, — хмыкнул Олефф, — месяц прошел с твоей последней проделки, а ты так еще ничего не натворил.  
— Я ступил на путь исправления, — пафосно заявил Грейзер, — считай, наказание подействовало.  
— Ага, как же, — недоверчиво покивал Уай, — так что от тебя хотел Несбит?  
— Попросил позаниматься с кем-то завтра после уроков, — вздохнул Джек.  
— С девушкой? — заговорщицки пихнул его острым локтем Олефф.  
— Какая разница? — не понял Грейзер, хмыкнув.  
— Ну, а что, — развел руками Уайатт, — если девушка, пригласишь ее куда-нибудь после занятия. Думаю, хотя бы из благодарности за потраченное время, она не откажется.  
— Зачем это еще? — снова спросил Джек, притормозив перед учебным классом. Дальше им было не по пути. - Зачем мне ее куда-то приглашать?  
— Ты слишком давно ни с кем не встречался, — объяснил как маленькому Олефф, — тебе пора выпустить пар. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — подмигнул он, ухмыльнувшись.— Сколько времени прошло с твоего расставания с Талией?  
Джек снова закатил глаза.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне нужно выпустить пар? И вообще, может, я решил вступить в клуб Финна.  
— Что еще за клуб? — недоуменно спросил Олефф.  
— Клуб одиночек, — ответил Джек, — так что, я начну с кем-то встречаться, только если Финн замутит с Милли.  
— Чувак, она типа занята, — округлил глаза Уай.  
— И что? Что мешает Финну просто к ней подкатить? — пожал плечами Джек. Его мысли, как и всегда, не поспевали за языком, поэтому, только произнеся свой вопрос вслух, он понял, что оказался, по сути, в похожей ситуации. Отношения на троих, или, если более пафосно, любовный треугольник. Ситуация была другая, но суть оставалась прежней. И да, это было ужасно.  
— Все знают, что у Милли с Джейкобом типа любовь, — покачал головой Олефф. - Это не ты и Талия!  
— Хватит уже про меня и Талию, — нахмурился Джек.  
— И вообще, я знаю, ты осуждаешь Финна за то, что он даже не пытался подойти к Милли с этой стороны, — серьезно произнес Уайатт, — но не тебе судить. Тебе-то самому никто не нравился так, так что…  
— С чего ты взял, что мне никто не нравился? — возмутился Джек.  
— Потому что ты ни о чем таком не рассказывал, — объяснил Олефф так, как будто это было очевидно.  
Джек отвернулся, посмотрев в окно, где еще утром чистое, без единого облака небо подернулось темными плотными облаками.  
— Мне нравится… кое-кто, — наконец, сдавленно произнес он, все также не смотря на Уайатта, кажется, впервые вслух озвучивая свои чувства, — но я… я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Мы не можем помочь, если ты все время молчишь, — осуждающе покачал головой Уай.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — кивнул Джек, — но пока… слишком больно, — горько усмехнулся он, наконец, подняв глаза на Олеффа.  
Звонок прервал их разговор, оглушительно прозвенев, оповещая о начале урока.  
— Ладно, мне пора, — Уайатт, тепло улыбнувшись, махнул Джеку на прощание рукой.  
— Спасибо! — крикнул ему вслед Грейзер, ощущая, как груз его нереализованных чувств к Эшеру ослабел на самую малость, но давая надежду на полное избавление в будущем.

Так вот. Но.  
Это «но» на следующий день дожидалось его в математическом классе, сидя за одной из парт, лениво набирая кому-то сообщение.  
Джек так и застыл на пороге учебного класса, глядя на нее. Это была Энни, та самая Энни, или Джулианна ЛеБланк, капитан группы поддержки, первая красавица старшей школы, «одна очень хорошая ученица» и любимая девушка его любимого парня.  
Кто не знал Энни! Все ее знали. Когда Дженна, бывшая Энджела, выпустилась из школы, Энни заняла ее место капитана и ее место в сердце Эшера. И это было бы смешно, и Джек бы никогда не поверил, что такое может случаться не только в подростковых сопливых сериалах, но и в жизни, если бы не знал их всех лично.  
— Эй, привет! — наконец, заметила его Энни, помахав и дружелюбно улыбнувшись.  
Прокашлявшись, Джек как можно более невозмутимым голосом поздоровался в ответ, зайдя, наконец, в класс:  
— Привет, я Джек, Джек Дилан Грейзер. А мистер Несбит?..  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — снисходительно улыбнулась Энни, — ты же школьный фотограф. Мистер Несбит ушел в учительскую, проверять контрольные.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Джек, — что ж…  
В класс вошли еще несколько учеников, громко переговариваясь, перебив его, и расположились на задних партах — видимо, еще одни участники эксперимента математика.  
— Что ж, — повторил Джек, — прогрессии.  
— Что? Их несколько? — искренне удивилась Энни.  
Джек недоуменно уставился на нее, пытаясь понять, пошутила она или нет.  
— Ага, — нерешительно кивнул он, — целых две.  
Энни скривилась, неохотно открывая тетрадь.  
— Окей, давай просто сделаем это, — вздохнул Джек.  
Спустя час занятия, или даже больше, когда он дал ей очередной пример для закрепления материала, и когда в очередной раз увидел ее решение, Джек не мог не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лицу.  
— Ты же сказала, что все поняла, — как можно более спокойно произнес он, потому что не должен был, просто не должен был сердиться на нее только из-за того, что она встречалась с Эшером, а он нет.  
Энни виновато улыбнулась.  
— Эм, да, было понятно, когда ты объяснял, но потом… Эта тема мне как-то не дается, — пожала она плечами.  
— Да нет, — усмехнулся Джек, — судя по решению, тебе не дается вся математика. Даже с калькулятором.  
Она немного обиженно поджала губы.  
— Да, может…  
Ее перебил ее же телефон, в очередной раз провибрировав из-за нового сообщения. Когда Джек увидел на экране, кто именно был отправителем, неконтролируемая злость охватила его, и он больше не мог сдерживаться.  
— Может быть, — продолжил он за нее, — может быть, если бы ты уделяла больше внимания учебе, а не, знаешь, другим вещам, может быть тогда мне бы не пришлось тратить на тебя столько времени впустую.  
— О чем ты? — нахмурилась Энни.  
— Ну знаешь, меньше времени на все это, — он обвел карандашом, зажатым в руке, ее всю, с идеально уложенных блестящих волос до принта на груди простой белой футболки, которую он уже видел на ком-то, чье имя начиналось на «э», а заканчивалось на «шер», — на ресницы, — продолжил он, — на, эм, ногти. На переписку с парнем. На отношения!  
Хмурое выражение лица Энни сменилось шоком и обидой.  
— Я не… я не…  
— Хотя, — снова перебил он ее, — зачем тебе учеба, правда же? Достаточно ведь позаботиться о внешности, чтобы найти себе кого-то, кто клюнет на это. Кто захочет это купить, — цинично закончил он, зло усмехнувшись.  
Энни, встав со стула, вдруг залепила ему пощечину, которая, наконец, и привела его в чувства и в осознание того, что он сказал, стерев с лица ухмылку.  
— Мисс ЛеБланк! — воскликнул мистер Несбит, войдя в класс как раз в этот момент. — Что это вы делаете?!  
— Он оскорбил меня! — дрожащим голосом ответила Энни.  
— Это правда? — нахмурился Несбит. — Джек?  
— Да, я… — растерянно подтвердил Джек, прижимая ладонь к горящей щеке, — я и вправду…  
Он не закончил, виновато опустив голову.  
— В кабинет директора оба, живо, — рассердился мистер Несбит, и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из класса.  
Подхватив рюкзаки, Джек и Энни направились вслед за ним под осуждающие взгляды других учеников.  
В кабинете директора Грейзер был не в первый раз, но в первый раз по поводу того, что не пошутил над кем-то, а обидел. Да и как! Он никогда не позволял вести себя неуважительно по отношению к женскому полу, более того, он почти что назвал девушку шлюхой. И он мог сколько угодно обвинять в случившемся Эшера Энджела, но дело было только в нем, только в Джеке Дилане Грейзере. Потому что Энни не имела никакого отношения к тому, что между ними двумя случилось. По сути, Джек мог только посочувствовать ей в том, что ее парень оказался не таким верным, как она наверняка себе представляла.  
— Итак, мисс ЛеБланк, — позвала директор Фабиан, — что именно вам сказал мистер Грейзер?  
Энни молчала, опустив глаза, дрожащими руками теребя подол футболки.  
— Мисс ЛеБланк?  
Джек смотрел на нее, не в силах оторвать взгляд от ее покрасневшего, расстроенного лица и поджатых в обиде губ.  
— Ничего, — наконец, ответила она, громко сглотнув, и стерев сбежавшую по щеке слезу, — я уже не помню.  
Джек удивленно округлил глаза.  
— Неправда! — возмущенно воскликнул он.  
— Мистер Грейзер, вам еще не давали слово, — строго заметила миссис Фабиан.  
— Но она же врет, — нахмурился Джек.  
— Я просто не хочу!.. Я не хочу повторять это вслух, — наконец, ответила Энни, подняв взгляд на директора. — И я уже не обижаюсь. Может, я и вправду… — она огорченно замолчала, снова замкнувшись.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул, расстроившись еще больше от сложившейся ситуации. Может, если бы ЛеБланк выложила все, как есть, обозвала его в ответ, в конце концов, если бы она не огорчилась от его слов так сильно, больше, чем оскорбилась, может, тогда бы Джек не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво. Как будто он пнул слепого котенка, мокрого, замерзшего и смертельно больного. А потом вернулся, и наподдал еще раз.  
— Хорошо, — хлопнула в ладони директор, — если инцидент исчерпан, вы можете идти. Но, мистер Грейзер, внимание к вам пристально, как никогда. И еще одна проделка может стоить вам места в этой школе.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Джек.  
Энни, поднявшись со стула и дождавшись одобрительного кивка миссис Фабиан, стремительно покинула кабинет. Джек хотел догнать ее, но она почти бегом отправилась к лестницам, ведущим вниз — наверняка, уже опаздывала на тренировку, значит, слушать его она точно не стала бы.  
Джек, снова вздохнув, достал телефон из кармана и быстро напечатал СМС Финну: «Нужно напиться. Ну или накуриться. Все подойдет». И пусть была только среда, но если он не сделает хоть что-нибудь с тем, что с ним происходило в последнее время, то точно шагнет под колеса первой попавшейся машины.  
Гребаное «но» переросло в целое обстоятельство.

  
***

Анджела удивленно взглянула на сына, когда он спустился на завтрак полностью одетый с рюкзаком, перекинутым через одно плечо, приподняв брови.  
— Сейчас только семь тридцать, куда это ты собрался? — спросила она, оглядев его с головы до ног.  
— Я не буду завтракать, — вздохнул Джек.  
— Что ж, — она отпила немного кофе из кружки, — это не совсем ответ на мой вопрос.  
— И ты не будешь, — добавил он, помолчав. — Мам, ты знаешь, где живут ЛеБланк?  
Анджела, нахмурившись, отставила кружку и вилку в сторону.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, милый. Что случилось? — серьезным тоном спросила она.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвезла меня к ним, — ответил Джек, сев за стол. — Мне нужно… поговорить с Энни ЛеБланк. Срочно.  
— А вы не можете поговорить в школе? Или, я не знаю, по телефону? — недоуменно произнесла Анджела, глядя на расстроенного Джека. — Это обязательно нужно сделать вместо завтрака?  
— Окей, — покачал головой он, хлопнув по столу двумя руками, — я не хотел тебе говорить, но, видимо, придется.  
— О нет, Джек, только не говори, что я стану бабушкой! — воскликнула Анджела испуганно, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Что? — скривился Джек. — Нет, конечно, нет!  
— Спасибо, боже, — облегченно выдохнула она.  
— Я просто… наговорил гадостей Энни, — расстроено признался Джек, — и теперь мне нужно извиниться. Перед ней и перед всей ее семьей.  
Анджела снова нахмурилась.  
— Что такого ты ей сказал?  
— Я не хочу повторять, — покачал он головой.  
— Боже, Джек… — вздохнула она.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — кивнул Джек. — Отвезешь меня?  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Анджела, — только соберу тебе ланч.  
Семья ЛеБланк жили не так далеко от того района, где жил сам Джек с мамой, но в значительно большем доме с бассейном на заднем дворе. Притормозив возле кованой ограды, Анджела внимательно посмотрела в сосредоточенное лицо сына.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? — спросила она, мягко взяв его за руку.  
— Спасибо, мам, но я должен сделать это сам, — улыбнулся он ей.  
Выйдя из машины, Джек решительно подошел к двери ограды и позвонил в домофон.  
— Газеты можете оставить в почтовом ящике, — послышался из динамика через какое-то время мужской голос.  
— Нет, нет, мистер ЛеБланк, это не… это не курьер, — зачастил Джек. — Я Джек Дилан Грейзер, вы, возможно, знаете мою маму, Анджелу Лафивер, она ходит с вашей женой в один фитнесс клуб, а я учусь с вашей дочерью в одной школе, и мне… я бы хотел… вы не могли бы впустить меня? — попросил он, наконец.  
— А… — растерянно отозвались на том конце, — да, конечно, проходи.  
Джек, волнуясь, открыл калитку и быстрым шагом направился ко входу в дом. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник мужчина, по всей видимости, это и был отец Энни.  
— Чем могу помочь, сынок? — дружелюбно произнес он, когда Джек подошел к нему.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с Энни, — объяснил Грейзер, — но сначала с вами и вашей женой.  
— Прежде чем ты войдешь… Ты же в курсе, что она уже встречается с Эшером Энджелом? — спросил тот, понизив голос.  
— Спасибо, что напомнили, сэр, но да, я в курсе, — чуть улыбнулся Джек.  
— Ну хорошо, — кивнул мистер ЛеБланк, — проходи.  
Джек прошел следом за ним в большую светлую столовую, где за столом завтракали миссис ЛеБланк, Энни и ее младшая сестра. Увидев Джека, Энни округлила глаза.  
— Грейзер?! — удивленно воскликнула она. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я пришел извиниться, — ответил Джек.  
Мистер ЛеБланк встал рядом со своей семьей напротив него, которые все, как один, удивленно смотрели на Джек, отставив приборы.  
Энни расстроено покачала головой.  
— Я прошу прощения у тебя, Энни, и у твоих родителей за то, что сказал тебе вчера, — продолжил Джек, игнорируя взгляды, глядя только на Энни. — Мне не стоило злиться и говорить тебе… всякое. Да, возможно, математика — это не твое, но, я посмотрел на школьном сайте, у тебя высокие баллы по французскому и зарубежной литературе, так что… ты можешь преуспеть в этом. И тебе вовсе не нужно будет искать кого-то… — он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, — кто будет заботиться о тебе в будущем. Потому что ты сильная, ты умная и красивая, и сможешь позаботиться о себе сама.  
Джек перевел взгляд с Энни, чье лицо уже было не таким расстроенным, на ее родителей.  
— Мистер и миссис ЛеБланк, я хотел бы попросить прощения и у вас за то, что нагрубил вашей дочери вчера. Оскорбив ее, я оскорбил и вас, — он пожевал нижнюю губу, помолчав. — Вы знаете, ваша дочь… — продолжил Джек, — она особенная, и вы… проделали хорошую работу в ее воспитании. Вы можете гордиться ею, поэтому… простите меня, — он виновато опустил глаза на свои кеды, переступив с ноги на ногу и сцепив руки в замок.  
— Все нормально, Джек, — мягко позвала Энни, — я не злюсь на тебя.  
Джек, посмотрев на нее, благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо за твои слова, сынок, — прочистив горло, сказал мистер ЛеБланк, — хоть мы и не в курсе, что именно ты сказал нашей дочери… Но очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты пришел извиниться перед всеми нами.  
— Да, — кивнула миссис ЛеБланк, ободряюще улыбнувшись ему, — это было очень мило.  
— Спасибо и вам. Могу я поговорить с Энни наедине? — попросил Джек.  
— Конечно, — Энни встала из-за стола, — идем за мной.  
Они вышли на задний двор ее дома, встав напротив друг друга.  
— Хочешь присесть? — спросила Энни, кивнув в сторону небольшой беседки за бассейном.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Джек.  
— Тогда пройдемся? — предложила она. Джек кивнул, и они оба двинулись вглубь двора, огибая бассейн.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросила она, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ты, правда, больше не злишься на меня? — спросил он в ответ.  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — вздохнув, ответила Энни, — хотя и не понимаю… — она замолчала, потеребив кончик косички, перекинутой через плечо. — Ты всегда мне казался дружелюбным, и я бы никогда не подумала, что ты можешь кому-то сказать подобное.  
— Именно поэтому я и позвал тебя поговорить, — вздохнул Джек, подняв с газона листок с ближайшего дуба, ну или какого-то другого дерева, который его напоминал. Повертев листок в руках, он продолжил: — Я хочу сказать, что это не из-за тебя, ну то есть, чтобы ты знала, — он остановился, повернувшись к Энни, — я действительно не считаю тебя глупой, и я действительно думаю, что ты можешь заинтересовать парня не только внешностью, но и просто тем, кем ты являешься.  
— Спасибо? — полувопросительно поблагодарила Энни, улыбнувшись.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неуверенно из-за моих слов, — объяснил Джек, глядя на нее в попытке удостовериться, что она понимала, о чем он вел речь, — чтобы ты даже ни на секунду не задумывалась, что это может быть правдой.  
— Хорошо, Джек, я не буду, — кивнула она, смущенно убрав прядь выбившихся из косички волос за ухо.  
— Все, что я сказал про тебя сегодня, что ты умная, красивая… что ты особенная, это правда, — вздохнул Джек, переведя взгляд на синюю гладь воды бассейна.  
— Ты же не… — неуверенно начала Энни, — ты же не влюблен в меня, так? — спросила она, нахмурившись.  
Джек снова посмотрел на нее, грустно улыбнувшись.  
— Нет, — ответил он, — я не влюблен в тебя, в этом все и дело, — покачал он головой. — Я влюблен в твоего парня, — признался Джек, — а он любит тебя. Поэтому я и вел себя вчера так… отвратительно.  
— Ты влюблен в Эшера? — спросила Энни немного шокировано. Но потом добавила, усмехнувшись: — Хотя, чему я удивляюсь. Это же Эшер Энджел.  
— Да, он горяч, — хмыкнул Джек, — особенно без футболки.  
— Когда это ты успел увидеть его без футболки? — спросила она, прищурившись.  
Джек, растерявшись, не сразу смог найти безопасный вариант ответа.  
— Джек? — позвала Энни, все еще глядя на него вопросительно.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — поднял он руки, сдаваясь, — мы общались в последнее время. Немного, — помявшись, признался он.  
— А ты уверен, что он любит меня? — вдруг спросила она, отведя взгляд.  
— Он сам так сказал, — пожал плечами Джек.  
— Эшер никогда не любил меня, Джек, — сказала Энни, грустно улыбнувшись. — Дженну — возможно, но не меня.  
— Я… — Джек помотал головой, — я не буду спорить. К тому же, мне пора. Спасибо, что уделила мне время.  
— Пока, Джек, — попрощалась Энни, махнув ему рукой.  
— Увидимся, — улыбнулся он, помахав ей в ответ.  
Джек не хотел думать над услышанным, анализировать то, что сказала Энни про них с Эшером. И да, возможно, он просто сбежал от разговора, но он все, что он хотел, это смахнуть страницу с Эшером Энджелом и оставить уже эту ситуацию позади, начав с нового листа. И, может, у него не получится сразу, но в любом случае, разбираться в отношениях Энни и Эшера он точно не хотел, поэтому ушел так быстро, как только смог.


	6. Chapter 6

Мэтт, следовавший за Эшером по пятам до самого кафетерия, уткнувшись в телефон, иногда хмыкая себе под нос, иногда быстро набирая сообщение, вдруг воскликнул:  
— Хах! Слышал последние новости?  
Эшер, встав с подносом в очередь за другими учениками, равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Какие именно?  
— Странно, что ты не слышал, — задумчиво протянул Грей, тоже взяв поднос и поставив на него маленькую бутылку воды.  
— Почему это? — удивился Энджел, задумчиво выбирая между овощами и фруктами.  
— Потому что новости касаются Энни, — объяснил Мэтт.  
Эшер вздохнул.  
— Я не контролирую все стороны жизни моей девушки. Мы, в конце концов, не одно целое, и каждый из нас имеет право на приватность.  
— Бла-бла-бла. Так и скажи, что она тебе ничего не рассказывает. Но очень странно, что именно это она тебе не рассказала, — задумчиво протянул Мэтт. — Хотя, может, просто не успела, это было вчера, и…  
— Мэтт, выкладывай, пока я еще держу себя в руках, — потребовал Эшер.  
Грей закатил глаза.  
— Говорят, Энни врезала этому лузеру, Джеку Грейзеру, вчера, на дополнительных по математике.  
— Что? — Эшер резко обернулся к Мэтту, чуть не выронив сэндвич с курицей вместе с подносом, удивленно приоткрыв рот и округлив глаза.  
— Да, прикинь? Этот уродец даже спокойную Энни довел, — скривился Мэтт.  
— Хэй, парни! — Люк помахал им, уже сидя за их обычным столом, привлекая внимание.  
Мэтт помахал ему в ответ, и, подхватив поднос, направился к столикам.  
Эшер, все еще переваривающий новость, прошел к столу вслед за ним.  
— Слышали последнюю новость? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Люк, бесцеремонно стащив сразу несколько соломок картошки фри с подноса Мэтта.  
— Если про то, как Грейзеру врезали, то да, — покивал тот, и стащил в ответ у Люка кусочек яблока. — Так этому лузеру и надо. Ненавижу его, — скривился он, шумно отхлебнув воды из бутылки.  
— Это потому, что он пару раз поставил тебя на место? — усмехнулся Люк.  
— Заткнись, Муллен, — огрызнулся Мэтт. — Не из-за этого. Просто он мерзкий, — пожал плечами Грей. — И вообще, вы слышали, что он, мало того, что фрик, так еще и педик?  
— Серьезно? — скривился Люк. — Двадцать первый век на дворе, Мэтт, ни за что не поверю, что ты всерьез. И он же встречался с Талией, разве нет? Горячая девчонка.  
— Я не гомофоб, — попытался оправдаться Грей, — но от Грейзера реально тошнит. Эши? Что думаешь?  
Эшер, задумчиво пережевывающий морковь и практически не слушающий болтовню друзей, резко обернулся к Мэтту.  
— О чем ты?  
— Надо проучить этого засранца! Почему… тебе все равно, что Грейзер лез к твоей девушке? — недоуменно спросил Мэтт, внимательно глядя на Эшера.  
— Мне не все равно, что кто-то лезет к Энни, — с расстановкой произнес Энджел, — но если это было бы что-то реально серьезное, она бы мне сказала.  
— Да? — неверяще усмехнулся Мэтт. — Думаешь, рассказала бы? — на вопросительный взгляд Эшера, Грей объяснил: — Просто, вы не ладите в последнее время. Ты забил на нее, — обвиняюще ткнул он в сторону Энджела картошкой фри.  
— Что? Не было такого! — возмутился Эшер.  
— Да ты на нас всех забил, — серьезно покивав, подтвердил Люк. — У тебя появилась другая девчонка?  
Эшер, закатив глаза, тяжело вздохнул.  
— Никто у меня не появился, — ответил он раздраженно. — И все у нас с Энни нормально.  
— Поэтому ты динамил ее и нас всех последний месяц или даже больше? — усмехнулся Люк.  
Эшер тяжело выдохнул, помотав головой, и предпочел ничего на это не отвечать.  
— Так… Талия сейчас ни с кем не встречается? — как бы между прочим спросил Люк.  
— Не знаю, но с Грейзером у нее точно все кончено, — ответил Мэтт, все еще читая что-то в своем телефоне. Отложив его, наконец, он добавил: — Говорят, она его бросила, потому что Грейзер замутил со своим мерзким дружком, Вулфардом.  
Эшер перевел на него удивленный взгляд.  
— А ты, я смотрю, знаешь все про личную жизнь Грейзера, — отметил Муллен, пихнув Мэтта в бок локтем.  
— Пошел ты, — фыркнул Грей, — я просто знаю все и про всех.  
— С чего ты взял, что Джек встречается с Вулфардом? — нахмурился Эшер.  
— Да они везде вместе, — ответил Мэтт, всплеснув руками, будто это было очевидно.  
— Ты тоже таскаешься за мной по пятам, но это же не значит, что мы встречаемся, — недоверчиво произнес Люк.  
— Это потому, что мы не педики, — объяснил Грей.  
— Хватит говорить это слово, — закатил глаза Люк.  
— Окей, вы когда-нибудь видели Вулфарда с девчонкой? Тот же Грейзер поимел Талию, — продолжил Мэтт.  
— Потому что это Талия, — фыркнул Муллен. — Все были удивлены, что она вообще с ним замутила, отсюда и шум. А Вулфард мог мутить с кем-то менее заметным.  
— Может, они и не встречаются, — сдался Мэтт неохотно, — в общепринятом смысле. Может, они просто, как это? Друзья с привилегиями.  
— Хватит, — внезапно остановил его Эшер твердым голосом, — меня заебал ваш разговор про Грейзера и Вулфарда. Больше ни слова о них.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Муллен, — давайте уже о чем-нибудь другом.  
— Как скажешь, чувак, — развел руками Мэтт.

  
***

Эшер, занятый тем, что собирал принадлежности в рюкзак после урока, не сразу посмотрел на часы, оповещающие его о входящем звонке от Энни. Это было странно, потому что обычно они либо использовали видеозвонки, либо сообщения, но обычный звонок?  
— Энни? Что-то случилось? — спросил он обеспокоенно, выйдя из учебного класса и тут же достав телефон. В коридоре стоял такой шум, будто это была не перемена в обычной старшей школе, а финальная игра Национальной футбольной лиги.  
— Нет, ничего особенного, — ответила Энни. — У тебя же последний урок?  
— Да, у меня есть где-то два часа перерыва, потом тренировка, — подтвердил Эшер, медленно бредя в потоке учеников, который вел его к выходу из школы.  
— Отлично, я… — Энни замолчала ненадолго, продолжив, — я тут недалеко в кофейне…  
— Ты не одна? — перебил ее Эшер, выйдя на крыльцо школы, глубоко вдохнув свежий воздух. Прищурившись, он посмотрел вверх на небо, затянутое вдалеке серыми тучами, предвещающими дождь.  
— Я была с Макс, но она уже ушла. На самом деле, я… Мы можем встретиться здесь, пока ты не ушел на тренировку? — внезапно неуверенным тоном попросила Энни.  
— Да, конечно, я сейчас приду, — согласился Эшер, — буду через десять минут. Мне взять машину, подвезти тебя потом домой?  
— Нет. Не нужно, — отказалась она, — буду ждать.  
Сбросив звонок, Эшер направился к парковке, чтобы оставить рюкзак с тетрадями и кое-какими учебниками в машине. Вообще-то, он планировал начать делать домашку, пока тренировка не началась, но голос Энни был странным, и это беспокоило его. В последние дни он и так был обеспокоен случившимся между ним и Джеком, и Энни была единственной константой, которая хоть как-то держала его от срыва в неконтролируемый гнев, который всегда был последствием его тревожности и неудержимого перфекционизма.  
Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил Вулфарда, который, катаясь по парковке на скейте, вдруг въехал в него, когда он уже почти добрался до своей машины. Эшер покачнулся, но не упал, только лямка рюкзака соскользнула с плеча.  
— Смотри, куда прешь, придурок, — выругался он от неожиданности, слегка оттолкнув Финна, который вцепился в его бомбер в попытке удержать равновесие.  
— Сам смотри, куда прешь, — огрызнулся тот, отойдя на шаг от Энджела.  
— Парковка — не место для этого, — нахмурившись, кивнул он в зажатый в руках Финна потрепанный скейт. — Найди уже себе место для лузеров и катайся там.  
Сказав это, Эшер развернулся и направился к машине. Когда он, выключив сигнализацию, открыл дверь, чтобы скинуть туда рюкзак, Финн неожиданно прокричал ему вслед:  
— Эй, Энджел! Парковка — не место для такого дерьма, как ты.  
Эшер, вдохнув и выдохнув, сбросил рюкзак на сидение, захлопнул дверь и, повернувшись к Вулфарду, быстрым шагом приблизился к нему.  
— Хочешь повторить это мне в лицо? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил он, прищурившись, почти касаясь длинного носа Финна своим. Тот громко сглотнув, произнес:  
— Я сказал, парковка — не место…  
— Хэй, что тут происходит? — перебил его Джек, подошедший вместе с двумя другими из их обычной компании, имена которых Эшер даже не знал. Он перевел взгляд с лица Вулфарда на нахмуренного Джека, готового вот-вот кинуться на защиту друга, и…  
…глупое сердце привычно пустилось вскачь, ладони вспотели, а внутри, в районе солнечного сплетения, что-то сжалось, как было всегда, когда он видел Грейзера, или думал, что это он, стоило кудрявой темной макушке мелькнуть за углом коридора или у шкафчиков.  
— Расслабься, бро, ты чего, — к ним подошел кудрявый светловолосый парень, попытавшийся установить между Финном и Эшером приличествующее дружественному разговору расстояние. Но стоило только ему слегка дотронуться до Эшера, как неконтролируемый гнев завладел его разумом, вспыхнув ослепительно белым на обратной стороне век. Он схватил того за ворот рубашки, смяв и оттолкнув, но не отпустив.  
— Не лезь. У меня с ним личный разговор, — процедил Эшер сквозь зубы. — А теперь ты, — он повернул голову обратно к Финну, — что ты там хотел мне сказать?  
— Ты, дерьмо собачье, отпусти его! — выкрикнул Финн, протянув в нему руки, но Эшер увернулся, толкнув кудрявого с такой силой, что тот упал на асфальт.  
— Эшер, какого?!.  
Джек кинулся-таки поднимать своего кудрявого дружка, а Вулфард, в свою очередь, снова кинулся к нему, прокричав: «Сукин ты сын!». Но Эшер, стоило тому приблизиться, едва заметно качнул головой, обманчиво легко, попав при этом лбом тому точно в длинный нос, сломав его, по всей видимости, судя по крику Финна и мгновенно полившейся крови, которая немного привела Энджела в себя.  
Оглянувшись кругом, он увидел, что их небольшая потасовка уже собрала своих зрителей, но они его не интересовали. Он нашел взглядом лицо Джека, единственного, кто сейчас его волновал, который смотрел на него с непониманием, гневом и осуждением, и слегка дернул головой, будто в попытке избавиться, сбросить с себя этот взгляд, одновременно говоря этим: «Вот, что ты наделал».  
Развернувшись, он направился прочь с парковки, молясь о том, чтобы тремор в руках прошел до того, как он доберется до кофейни. Он не хотел обсуждать случившееся с Энни.

  
***

Энни ждала Эшера на втором этаже ее любимой, как впрочем, и других учеников их школы, кофейни на своем обычном месте. Эшер не был большим фанатом кофе, но, бывая здесь с ЛеБланк, мог выпить чашку американо. Сделав заказ и получив свой кофе, он поднялся на второй этаж, где все столики были практически свободны.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся он, сев за стол и накрыв ее ладонь своей.  
Энни слабо улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
— Привет.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Эшер, глядя на ее чуть бледное, чем обычно, лицо и покрасневшие глаза, будто она плакала до встречи с ним. — Я слышал о вчерашнем инциденте с Грейзером.  
— Да, это… уже неважно, — отмахнулась она, отняв руку и спрятав ее под стол.  
— Окей, просто странно, что ты не рассказала мне все сама. Что я узнал это одним из последних от Мэтта, — ровным голосом произнес Эшер, не позволяя эмоциям пробиться в его тон.  
— Он уже извинился, Эшер, — чуть раздраженно сказала Энни. — И я позвала тебя сюда не для этого.  
— В каком смысле? — начиная нервничать, спросил Энджел.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — объяснила Энни.  
Эшер отвернулся, сложив руки на груди, переживая вспышку гнева. Он перевел взгляд на оживленную улицу за окном, глубоко дыша и считая про себя количество автомобилей, проезжающих по дороге.  
— Я знаю, что ты не любишь такие разговоры, — мягко произнесла Энни, — но ты же не думал, что так могло продолжаться вечно?  
— Что именно? — вздохнул Эшер, снова посмотрев на нее и взъерошив волосы на затылке.  
Энни отвела взгляд, кусая нижнюю губу в попытке сформулировать мысль.  
— Сегодня утром ко мне приезжал Джек, чтобы извиниться, — начала она, но Энджел ее перебил:  
— Это из-за него ты меня сюда позвала? Что он тебе наговорил?  
— Частично, — не стала отпираться Энни.  
— Что это значит? — не понял Эшер. — Что он тебе сказал?  
— Он действительно сказал мне кое-что, — ответила она.  
— Черт, — выругался Энджел, откинувшись на спинку стула и закрыв глаза ладонью.  
— Я не знаю, Эшер, что между вами произошло, — вздохнула Энни, — и не думаю, что хочу знать. Потому что… дело не в Джеке Грейзере, — наконец, объяснила она.  
Эшер убрал руку от лица, посмотрев на нее, как бы давая понять, что он готов слушать.  
— А в чем тогда дело? — непонимающе спросил он.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне на один вопрос, — серьезно произнесла она, — только один, Эшер, — помолчав, она продолжила: — Почему ты со мной?  
— Что? — удивился Эшер, нервно усмехнувшись, ожидая, что угодно, только не такой вопрос.  
— Скажи, почему ты со мной? — повторила Энни. — Почему ты выбрал меня, когда вы с Дженной расстались?  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Тебе же всегда нравились другие девушки, — продолжила она, — темноволосые, яркие, дерзкие… Я не знаю. Я же помню, какой вы с Дженной были парой, — покачала Энни головой, — я помню, какими сумасшедшими вы оба были. Как она всегда подбивала тебя на всякие глупости, — она грустно улыбнулась, погружаясь в воспоминания, — и… ты все время улыбался. Ты всегда ей улыбался, и смеялся так… Ты так больше не смеешься. По крайней мере, не со мной. Тогда почему я?  
Эшер, все это время сидя с чуть приоткрытым в удивлении ртом, ответил полуутвердительно:  
— Потому что я люблю тебя?  
— Нет, Эшер! — воскликнула Энни громче, чем хотела, слегка хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Ты меня не любишь. Признай это. Будь честен хотя бы с собой.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? — спросил Эшер раздраженно. — Почему должны быть какие-то другие причины, почему мы вместе?  
— Потому что они есть, — твердо произнесло Энни. — И это не любовь.  
— И что тогда это по-твоему?! — с вызовом спросил он.  
— Ну, например, твоя мама.  
Эшер ошарашено замолчал, глядя на Энни во все глаза.  
Она не должна была знать, она не могла знать о том его разговоре с мамой. Да и он вспомнил об этом только сейчас.  
Дженна порвала с Эшером почти перед самым ее отъездом в колледж. Они провели практически все лето перед началом учебного года в ее комнате, практически никуда не выбираясь. Дженна клялась, что будет писать ему каждый день, почти каждый час, что будет часто приезжать на выходные к нему, и они даже плакали вместе один раз, обнявшись, потому что для Эшера это были первые серьезные отношения, и он не мог представить свою жизнь без Дженны.  
Но за несколько дней до отъезда в колледж, когда он в очередной раз пришел к ней, чтобы провести весь день вдвоем, Дженна вдруг сказала, что им лучше расстаться. Она объяснила это тем, что лучше сделать это сейчас, чтобы не мучиться потом все это время. Когда Эшер спросил, почему они должны мучиться, ведь они будут все время на связи, Дженна ответила: «Потому что все это время я буду думать о том, с кем ты». Она призналась, что ужасно боится, что кто-то другой займет его мысли, пока ее не будет рядом, и что лучше ей первой порвать с ним, пока все не стало еще хуже.  
Эшер принял ее решение, хоть он и не понимал его, хоть ему и было больно. Ему тогда казалось ужасно несправедливым то, что двое любящих людей не могут быть вместе все время, и что он никогда не разлюбит Дженну, и через два года, когда он окончит школу и тоже поедет учиться в колледж, они снова будут вместе.  
Но буквально через месяц после начала нового учебного года Дженна выложила на своих страницах в социальных сетях фото с каким-то парнем, и тогда Эшер понял, что это конец. Он не планировал больше заводить серьезные отношения до конца школы, ограничиваясь одноразовыми с разными девушками, с теми, кого он встречал на вечеринках, где он стал самым востребованным гостем.  
И его мама однажды, подвозя его на тренировку, спросила, не нашел ли он себе другую девушку, потому что с отъезда Дженны прошло уже приличное количество времени. Эшер тогда отмахнулся, сказав, что отношения были ему сейчас ни к чему. Тогда Коко, как бы между прочим, завела речь о репутации их семьи, о том, что никто никогда не мог сказать о них ничего плохого, и что она и папа желают своим детям все самое лучшее. И что Эшер и Дженна были отличной парой — капитан школьной сборной по баскетболу и капитан чирлидеров, разве не прекрасно? И что именно так начались отношения самой Коко и Джоди когда-то. И что Эшеру тоже следовало бы подумать о репутации семьи Энджелов, и обратить внимание, ну, например, на нового капитана группы поддержки.  
«Я слышала, что это старшая дочь ЛеБланк, Джулианна. Милая девочка», — сказала она. И Эшер, придя на тренировку тогда, действительно весь вечер не сводил глаз с другого конца спортивного зала, где тренировалась группа поддержки. И тоже подумал, что Энни довольно милая.  
Конечно, они не стали встречаться сразу, с того дня, но Эшер все чаще стал заглядываться на нее, в конце концов, решившись пригласить Энни на зимний бал в честь грядущего Рождества и Нового года. Мама была счастлива.  
— Я права, так? — грустно улыбнулась Энни, возвращая Эшера из воспоминаний в реальность.  
Он не стал ничего на это отвечать, да и к чему? Ему было нечего сказать.  
— Ты меня бросаешь? — глухо спросил он, снова глядя в окно.  
— Нам нужно сделать перерыв, — ответила Энни мягко, — просто, чтобы определиться с тем, чего же мы оба хотим. И если после всего ты все еще захочешь быть со мной, будешь любить меня… — она замолчала, будто сама не верила в сказанное, так и не закончив мысль.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Эшер, соглашаясь, — нам нужно все обдумать. Ты права.  
Потому что он действительно давно не был в такой ситуации. Потому что к Джеку тянуло, как магнитом, потому что сердце начинало биться чаще, а к щекам приливала кровь, когда он видел его улыбающееся лицо в глупых веснушках. Потому что его губы, на которых тоже были веснушки, хотелось целовать, хотелось прижимать его к себе, держать в руках, перебирая волосы, будто кто-то мог отобрать все это, все то время, что они проводили вместе. Хотелось сделать с ним что-то такое… чтобы он стонал и выгибался от наслаждения в его руках, и чтобы смотрел так, будто никого в целом мире больше нет.  
А глядя на Энни… Эшер не чувствовал ничего.  
— Тогда я, — Энни прерывисто вздохнула, будто сдерживая слезы, — я пойду. Пока, Эшер, хорошего дня, — попрощалась она с нарочито веселой улыбкой, встав из-за стола и помахав на прощание.  
— Хорошего дня, — попрощался Эшер, не глядя ей вслед.  
И хоть Энни сказала, что они просто возьмут перерыв, они оба понимали, что это навсегда. И что она сделала то, на что Эшер не смог бы решиться.


	7. Chapter 7

— Че за дела, чувак? — возмутился Люк, заходя в раздевалку вместе с Мэттом.  
— Что еще? — устало спросил Эшер, сидя на лавке, завязывая шнурки.  
Тренировка должна была начаться только через час, но он пришел раньше, решив, что физическая нагрузка здорово его отвлечет после недавнего разговора с Энни. У Люка и Мэтта закончились занятия, и они, уточнив предварительно, где он, решили составить ему компанию.  
— Ты подрался с Вулфардом на парковке, — объяснил Грей, садясь рядом на лавку.  
— Я не дрался с Вулфардом, — раздраженно отозвался Эшер. Закончив со шнурками, он снял футболку и достал из спортивной сумки форменную.  
— Говорят, ты сломал ему нос, — сказал Муллен, сев напротив них.  
— Он сам нарвался, — пожал плечами Энджел.  
— Я не пойму только одно, — задумчиво протянул Люк, пожевав губу, — почему Вулфарду, а не Грейзеру?  
Они замолчали, каждый обдумывая свое, и когда Эшер встал, чтобы запихнуть сумку в шкафчик, Люк и Мэтт переглянулись, без слов понимая, что подумали об одном и том же.  
— Ну нет, — неверяще усмехнулся Грей.  
Люк развел руками и перевел взгляд на повернувшегося к нему Энджела.  
— Эши, почему не Грейзеру? — снова спросил он. — Или даже — почему Грейзер?  
— О чем это ты? — нервно усмехнулся Эшер.  
— Не хочешь нам ничего рассказать? — требовательно спросил Муллен.  
— Не… не думаю, — неуверенно отозвался Энджел.  
— Эшер! — воскликнул Мэтт. — Ты поздоровался с ним!  
— Да, — кивнул Люк, ткнув в сторону того указательным пальцем.  
— А потом подсел на уроке биологии!  
— Именно!  
— И где-то все время пропадал по вечерам последний месяц или даже больше, — закончил Мэтт. — Это не может быть Грейзер, — все еще не веря в свои же слова, заключил он. — Ты не мог сломать нос Вулфарду, только из-за того, что я сегодня сказал об их отношениях.  
Эшер устало прислонился спиной к шкафчику.  
— Это он, — едва слышно сказал он, уставившись на носки своих кросс.  
— Я мог бы понять, если бы это был… — пробормотал Мэтт растерянно, — да кто угодно. Но Грейзер?  
— Заткнись, Мэтт, — прошипел Люк. — Он… классный, — неуверенно произнес он. — Наверное.  
Эшер слабо улыбнулся ему.  
— Только не трепитесь об этом на каждом углу, — попросил он, нахмурившись. — Особенно ты, Мэтт.  
— А что сразу Мэтт? — возмутился Грей. — Я же не треплюсь о том, что ты расплакался, как девчонка, когда упал с велика в первом классе.  
— Мне было шесть! — воскликнул Эшер, разведя руками.  
— И что? — усмехнулся Мэтт.  
— А ты вообще землю ел, когда был мелким, — обвиняюще ткнул в его сторону пальцем Энджел.  
— А Муллен — собачью еду! — парировал Грей.  
— За пять баксов, — оправдался Люк с улыбкой. — Мой брат предложил мне пять баксов за это. И Эшер тоже ел!  
— Нам нужны были деньги! — воскликнул Эшер, и они одновременно рассмеялись.  
Отсмеявшись, Эшер снова сел на лавку возле Мэтта, а Люк пересел, устроившись рядом с ним. Они обнялись, зажав Энджела посередине.  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно произнес он.  
— Так что, мне теперь нельзя ненавидеть Грейзера? — вдруг спросил Мэтт.  
— Я думаю, нет, — задумчиво протянул Люк. — Эши?  
— Делай, что хочешь, Грей, — закатил глаза Эшер.  
— А ты? Что будешь делать ты? — спросил Люк.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Энджел. Помолчав, он добавил: — Энни… мы с Энни решили взять перерыв. Точнее, она решила.  
— Что? Но почему? — удивился Мэтт, нахмурившись.  
— Я думаю, она тоже догадалась, — невесело усмехнулся Эшер.  
— Сочувствую, чувак, — похлопал его по плечу Люк.  
— Будет сильно по-мудацки, если я поеду к Джеку после тренировки? — спросил Эшер, посмотрев поочередно на Мэтта и Люка.  
— Да, но, давайте быть честными — каждый из нас бы так и сделал, — пожал плечами Люк. — К тому же, тебе не нужно ничье одобрение, чтобы сделать то, что ты хочешь. Ты же помнишь об этом, да? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Да, — согласно кивнул Эшер.  
— Грейзер, — усмехнулся вдруг Мэтт, — до сих пор не верится.  
— Так! — Эшер, встав с лавки, хлопнул в ладони. — Встаем, переодеваемся и в зал.  
— Еще почти час до начала тренировки, — заныл Грей.  
— Ничего не хочу слышать, — помотал головой Эшер. — Буду ждать вас там. А я пока к тренеру схожу.

  
***

Тренировка закончилась внезапно, будто и не прошло почти два часа. Эшер практически не чувствовал усталость — после разговора с друзьями настроение значительно улучшилось, будто он сбросил, наконец, камень, тянущий его вниз.  
После тренировки, отвезя Люка и Мэтта по домам, он не отправился сразу, как хотел, к Джеку. Он сделал домашку, поужинал с семьей, а потом отец предложил ему вместе съездить в автомойку. Они почти всегда это делали вдвоем, это было время только для них двоих — время отца и сына.  
— Мы давно с тобой не разговаривали, — сказал Джоди, чуть улыбаясь, аккуратно выруливая из гаража на дорогу. — Ремень.  
Эшер, отложив телефон в карман спортивных штанов и пристегнувшись, повернулся к нему, кивнув.  
— Ты весь в работе, — усмехнулся он, — как всегда.  
— Хэй, не я один все время где-то пропадаю, — оправдался Джоди. — Тебя тоже дома не застать.  
— Помнишь, мы ездили в Нью-Йорк на Рождество? — внезапно спросил Эшер, отвернувшись к окну, взглядом провожая окна домов, загорающиеся теплым электрическим светом.  
— Конечно, помню, — кивнул Джоди, улыбнувшись, — Ави тогда переел желейных конфет, и ему было плохо почти всю ночь, а вы с Лондон издевались над бедным братом.  
— Да, но потом Лондон переела мандаринов, и чесалась еще неделю, — рассмеялся Эшер. — Было весело.  
— А нам с мамой как, — усмехнулся Джоди.  
— Я спер тогда ручку с ресепшена в отеле, — признался Эшер неожиданно, опустив взгляд на свои руки, теребящие низ худи.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Джоди.  
— Ты знал?! — воскликнул Эшер, удивленно уставившись на него.  
— Конечно. Но я тебя не выдал, — тепло улыбнулся Джоди, не отводя взгляда от дороги. — Это делает меня соучастником?  
— И ты не сердишься? — спросил Эшер, все еще не веря услышанному.  
— Сынок, ты подросток, — вздохнул Джоди, — иногда вы творите… — он неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе, — всякое необъяснимое. Разве я могу на это сердиться?  
— Мама бы рассердилась, — грустно произнес Эшер, снова уставившись на свои руки.  
— Да, твоя мама… она иногда бывает чересчур требовательной, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Джоди. — Но она такая, потому что любит вас.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Эшер.  
— Но это не значит, что ты должен быть таким, каким хочет она тебя видеть. У тебя своя жизнь, — твердо произнес Джоди, кинув на него мимолетный взгляд. — Ты должен совершить свои ошибки, чтобы набить шишки и научиться чему-то. Мы же не всегда будем рядом. К тому же, ты больше не ребенок, ты можешь сам отвечать за свои поступки.  
— Я просто не хочу ее расстраивать, — нахмурился Эшер.  
— А ты разве делаешь это? — удивился Джоди. — По-моему, ты самый беспроблемный ребенок в мире, — по-доброму усмехнулся он.  
В голове у Эшера пронеслись все те моменты, когда он курил травку, напивался вдрызг, позволял незнакомой девчонке отсасывать ему в одной из спален второго этажа чужого дома, когда он бил кого-то, кто был слабее него, и Джек. Как он прижимался к нему, улыбаясь, а потом Эшер сказал ему, что любит Энни.  
Эшер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Это не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Джоди.  
— Я и Энни расстались, — признался Эшер, поджав губы. — Точнее, мы взяли перерыв, но все мы знаем, что значит «взять перерыв», — он изобразил в воздухе кавычки, усмехнувшись.  
— Мне жаль, сынок, — сочувствующе произнес Джоди.  
— Нет, все нормально, — отмахнулся Эшер. — Мне нравится кое-кто другой.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предложил Джоди.  
— Я пока не готов, — помотал головой Эшер.  
— Ладно, но… я всегда готов тебя выслушать.  
— Спасибо, пап, — улыбнулся Эшер.  
Закончив с мойкой машины, они заехали в супермаркет по просьбе мамы, чтобы купить фруктов и овощей, а после Эшер попросил Джоди отвезти его к Грейзеру.  
— Твой новый друг? — спросил Джоди, высаживая его возле живой изгороди дома Джека.  
Эшер только улыбнулся на это, ничего не ответив.  
Отец уехал, попросив написать ему сообщение, если Эшер не придет ночевать домой. Он еще какое-то время провожал взглядом машину Джоди, пока та не скрылась из виду.  
Подойдя к входной двери, Эшер решительно позвонил в звонок, не смотря на то, что уже был поздний час. Он знал, что Джек еще не спит.  
За дверью послышался топот, и через какое-то время она распахнулась, явив на пороге взлохмаченного Грейзера, который, очевидно, только что вышел из душа.  
— Энджел? — нахмурился он, сильнее запахнув на груди белый махровый халат, который был ему, почему-то, велик.  
— Энни меня бросила, — сразу заявил Эшер.  
— Из-за меня? Пришел, чтобы и мне врезать? — с вызовом произнес Джек, нахмурившись сильнее.  
Эшер закатил глаза, вздохнув.  
— Я извинюсь за это перед Финном. Мне действительно жаль.  
— Тогда тебе стоило заявиться к нему в пол-одиннадцатого вечера, а не ко мне, — усмехнулся Джек.  
— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг сказал Эшер совершенно не то, что собирался.  
Грейзер округлил глаза.  
— Я не поведусь на эти слова, — сказал он твердо. — Твои слова ничего не значат, как оказалось.  
— Прости меня, — попросил Эшер, вздохнув и опустив голову, — я мудак, я знаю.  
— Хорошо, что не мне пришлось это озвучивать, — кивнул Джек, — ту часть с мудаком.  
Эшер еще раз вздохнул, поковыряв носком кед деревянные полы крыльца.  
— Ладно, заходи, — сжалился Джек.  
Эшер улыбнулся, проходя в дом.  
— Только тихо, мама уже у себя, — попросил тот, закрывая за ним дверь, — ей завтра на работу.  
Они поднялись в комнату Джека, где тот, скинув халат, переоделся в мягкие пижамные штаны и футболку. Эшер все это время наблюдал за ним, прислонившись спиной к двери в комнату.  
Забравшись на кровать, Джек приглашающе кивнул ему на место рядом с собой.  
— Только руки держи при себе, моя мама в комнате напротив, — предупредил он.  
Но когда Эшер, сняв верхнюю одежду, забрался к нему под одеяло, Джек сам первый обнял его, закинув ногу на его бедро.  
— Это не значит, что я простил тебя, — глухо произнес Грейзер куда-то в район груди Эшера.  
— Окей, — улыбнулся тот, уткнувшись в его кудрявую макушку, пахнущую цитрусовым шампунем. — Но мы же теперь встречаемся? — неуверенно уточнил Энджел.  
— Думаю… — протянул Джек, подняв на него глаза, — да.  
Они помолчали какое-то время, все также обнимаясь, и вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга, пока Эшер не решился признаться.  
— У меня… проблемы с контролем гнева, — начал он нерешительно. — И… и тревожность.  
— А еще ты перфекционист, — с теплой улыбкой добавил Джек, посмотрев ему в глаза.  
— Да, и контрол-фрик, — грустно усмехнулся Эшер. — Я занимаюсь с психологом пару раз в месяц. Просто хотел предупредить, что… со мной может быть сложно.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? Со мной тоже! Чувак, у меня СДВГ, — пожал плечом Джек. — И я бываю занозой в заднице, когда мне что-то придет в голову.  
— Это точно, — улыбнулся Эшер, погладив его по голове.  
Джек не сильно пихнул его кулаком в плечо, но Эшер, перехватив его руку, притянул его ближе и поцеловал.  
— Чувак, — выдохнул Джек, прервав поцелуй, — зря ты это сделал, у меня теперь стоит.  
— У меня тоже. Что будем с этим делать? — Эшер многозначительно посмотрел вниз.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем, — тепло улыбнулся Джек, втянув его в новый поцелуй.

**Вместо эпилога**

  
— Мама! — гневно воскликнул Джек в который раз за вечер. — Эшеру нравятся мои кудряшки! Остановись!  
— Я просто пытаюсь привести их в порядок, — процедила сквозь зубы Анджела, пытаясь его расчесать и уложить волосы гелем. — Это ваш первый бал вместе! Все должно быть идеально.  
К счастью, их прервал дверной звонок, позволивший Джеку вырваться из заботливых рук Анджелы и отправиться открывать дверь.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Эшер, шагнув в дом. — Классная прическа.  
— Говорила же! — крикнула Анджела из гостиной.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ Джек.  
Эшер, быстро посмотрев ему за спину, убедившись, что они одни, притянул его к себе для быстрого поцелуя.  
— О, вы такие милые, — радостно произнесла Анджела, выходя в коридор.  
Джек тут же оттолкнул Энджела, еще не готовый к тому, чтобы выставлять свои отношения на показ маме. Он вообще был против идеи идти на зимний бал в качестве пары, но Эшер настоял. К тому же, вся школа знала, что они встречаются, скрываться было просто не от кого. Хотя ни одной из девушек, бегавших за Энджелом в попытке соблазнить, не мешал тот факт, что он уже был с Джеком. Как, впрочем, и некоторым парням.  
— Анджела, — приветственно кивнул Эшер, слегка порозовев от смущения.  
— Привет, дорогой, — улыбнулась Анджела. — А давайте я вас сфотографирую, — тут же засуетилась она, доставая телефон.  
— Мама, — округлил глаза Джек.  
— О, и на мой давайте, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Эшер. Притянув к себе Джека за талию, он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках и безупречную улыбку.  
Джек, вздохнув, тоже улыбнулся, переведя с него взгляд в объектив камеры под комментарии матери о том, как им лучше встать.  
— Вернешь моего сына не позже десяти, — строгим голосом произнесла Анджела, закончив фотосессию и отдав Энджелу его смартфон.  
Эшер приоткрыл рот в удивлении.  
— Да шучу я! — рассмеялась Анджела. — Просто не забудьте предупредить меня и твоих, Эшер, родителей, если не собираетесь сегодня ночевать дома.  
— Можем мы уже просто уйти, — закатил глаза Джек.  
— Мы обязательно предупредим, — заверил ее Эшер.  
— Спасибо, милый, — улыбнулась Анджела. — Ну, тогда вперед! Но сначала поцелуй маму.  
Джек послушно клюнул ее в щеку и, распрощавшись, он и Эшер, наконец, покинули дом.  
— У тебя классная мама, — улыбнулся Эшер, когда они сели в машину, заводя мотор, - я ее обожаю.  
Джек тоже тепло улыбнулся, пристегнув ремень.  
— Помнишь? Это ведь она предложила тогда, — вдруг сказал он, прокрутив в голове их первый совместный ужин, с которого все началось.  
— Что именно? — спросил Энджел, выезжая с подъездной дорожки на проезжую часть.  
— Предложила пригласить тебя к нам, — объяснил Джек.  
— Значит, это она меня выбрала? — усмехнулся Эшер.  
— Тебя выбрал я, — возмутился Грейзер.  
— Да, да, это все ты, — Эшер, взяв его ладонь в свою, бросил на него теплый взгляд. — Спасибо за это.  
Джек все еще смущался иногда от некоторых слов или поступков Эшера. Что хуже — они все еще иногда ругались или злились друг на друга от непонимания, иногда замыкаясь каждый в себе. Но когда Эшер вот так держал его руку в своей…  
Джек повернул голову и посмотрел на четкий профиль лица Эшера, на улыбающиеся губы, на чуть вздернутый нос, длинные, загнутые вверх ресницы, четко очерченные брови и зачесанную вверх челку.  
…Джек чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на планете. Сжав в своей ладони ладонь Эшера, он в который раз пообещал себе сделать того таким же счастливым.  
И, кажется, у него уже неплохо получалось.


End file.
